The Other Woman
by loveroftheodds
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been avoiding their feelings since day one. She loves him, but would never make him choose between her and his wife and children. Despite her best efforts to not become the other woman, will her heart win and become involved in a steamy, passionate love affair?
1. Belle of the Ball (1)

**Hey readers! This will probably be my first published FanFiction story. This takes place Season 8, and continues on. Eli will exist, and Kathy and Elliot are still married (don't worry this is an EO story, who else would I ship?) At the beginning of this story, Elliot already knows Kathy is pregnant, and Olivia is also aware. Still Season 8 though. Let me know in the comments and reviews anything you need clarification on; I love constructive criticism! Thank you for reading and enjoying:):) ALSO: think of Season 8 hair (bangs!!! She wore them so well) How would you guys feel about an Olivia pregnancy?**

 **Chapter 1: Belle of the Ball**

It started in May of 2007. The NYPD was holding its annual Policemen's Ball, where law enforcement officers could bring their spouses, but exclude their children. As always, it would be a time full of drinks and laughs between coworkers and friends.

As he turned away from his wife, he knew with his heart started beating faster.

Olivia.

In all her glory, dressed in a lavish, floor-length red dress, exposing her well-endowed cleavage, with her silky tawny-brown locks pulled into a ponytail, Olivia walked into the ballroom, attracting all eyes: men who lusted after her, and women who desired to reach that level of beauty.

He spotted her as soon as she walked in, and his breath hitched when he saw how beautiful she looked. He didn't realize he was staring until she started walking towards him with her date on her arm; Dean Porter.

"Hey El, you look great", Olivia says as she hugs him, and genuinely hugs Kathy, with whom she shares a deep respect.

"Liv, you look.. you look amazing", Elliot stammered. It is completely rare that he be rendered speechless, but Olivia's beauty and cleavage make him fall silent.

Blushing, Olivia said "Thanks so much, El. You remember Dean Porter, my case agent from Oregon?"

It was killing him to see Olivia with another man. Even though he moved back home to be with his wife and children, he can't wipe away the feelings he had, or still has, for Olivia. All he ever wanted was to be her man, to marry her and give her the children, or the family, she always wanted and never got. As he stares at her now, as she looks at Dean with the glimmer in her eye she used to have around him before their partnership was tarnished, he realizes he's sad. Sad for himself, for being roped into his marriage again, sad for her, who he knows reciprocates the same feelings. Love. Passion. Admiration. A deep mutual respect. He wants to be the one to make her smile. He wants her to be the first person he sees in the morning and the last one before he falls into a deep sleep curled up to the woman he loves with his whole soul. He wants to make passionate love to her and hear her say his name beneath him. But for now, it's not going to happen. He might just have to learn to accept it.

He was thinking to himself for so long that he didn't realize that Kathy, Olivia and Dean have already seated themselves at the same table, where Fin and Melinda and John and Casey have placed themselves, and Cragen seated at the end with his blushing date, Liz Donnelly. As the night passed on, watching Olivia dance with Casey and Melinda, and slow dance with her "not-boyfriend" Dean Porter, Elliot couldn't handle it anymore, he needed air.

\--SVU--

It's like she can immediately tell when he graces his presence or exits the room. As soon as she followed him with her eyes, she knew something was up. He picked at his food, barely spoke a word to her, and even brushed off his pregnant wife in an agitated manner. She was going to follow him.

"Hey Dean, I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'm feeling a little bit warm right now."

"Sure thing, Liv. I just saw a detective from the 27 I knew from the academy, I'm going to go talk to him", replied Dean, but Olivia was already gone out of his arms, in search of the man who he already suspected had feelings for his date. Deep feelings.

Olivia fled the ballroom and pretty much caught the eye of all of her coworkers who knew exactly where she was going. They all suspected and knew in their hearts the love between the two partners, but with Elliot's wife sitting next to them, they wouldn't dare mention their complicated relationship.

As she left the banquet hall and made it to the restaurants lobby, she spotted him. His broad shoulders, tense and rigid, his hands positioned on his forehead, where you would think he had a migraine, but she knew exactly what it was. His thoughts were becoming too much to bear. Besides the few employees milling around, he was the only one there, and now here she was. She descended the steps and called out to him, shocked to see such a defeated and hollow look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Liv, I just needed some air."

"El, tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me." In all honesty, she was beyond concerned. Lately, he had been either staring off into space or staring at her with a sense of longing, something she didn't want to recognize because of his current marital status.

Elliot couldn't possibly tell her all he needed to say. That he loved her and wanted to be with her. That he, a Catholic man with such high morals, would entertain the idea of leaving his pregnant wife just to be with her. That every day at work he longs to leave at the same time her and arrive at the same home. There's nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy and to be in a relationship with her. But for now, he has to settle with voicing only some of his inner feelings.

"Liv, I just, am so confused lately and I don't know how to keep doing this. Going home, and being unhappy, it's just-"

Before he could continue, Kathy interrupted abruptly yet nicely; "El, Maureen just called me and she said that Dickie isn't feeling too well, and he wants me to come home. You could stay longer and I'll take the car back to Queens. Maybe you can get a ride from Olivia?"

Though not wanting to stay at this ball, the thought of leaving Olivia with Dean, where she would go home and probably have sex with him, angered him; he was not leaving.

"Sure Kath. Give the kids a kiss for me if I don't see them later", he said as he walked over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. As she grabbed her clutch and cellphone, and left the banquet hall, Olivia looked confused.

"El, if this is about Dean, then I'll just tell him to get a ride with his friend from the 27. I wanted to bring a date since everyone else was and it would have looked pretty lame if I was the only one apart of the squad who flew solo. I'm sorry, El."

"No, Liv, its okay, I just.. don't want to be here right now. I feel like I'm suffocating lately, no matter where I am" _Except for when I am with you,_ he wants to answer to her. But for now, just like everything else he wants to say, he bottles it up.

"Then why don't we go back to my place and have a drink. I only came to see you and Kathy and the rest of the squad, or else I would be at home soaking in the bath with a glass of wine." _Oh God,_ thinks Elliot. _The last thing I need is to have the image of olivia, in all of her naked glory, full breasts and firm ass, luscious skin, bathing in the tub with bubbles and suds covering her most private parts._ He could feel his body reacting to the image, but quickly recovered to answer her question. It may not be safe to return to her empty apartment when she looks that sexy, but he doesn't care at this point. His whole life has been spent making decisions best for Kathy, for his kids; when is it going to be his time? "Sure, Liv, that would be great."

 **End Chapter. Tell me what you guys think. This is not my best writing, but I promise you next chapter will be sexy and steamy, with a lot of personal predicaments. Please review:):)**


	2. Just One Drink

**Chapter 2! Hi guys, I am back after a day. I am really stressed out with school, but reading and writing fan fictions help me decompress, so I am trying to keep up with this story as best as I can. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I plan for it to be extra steamy.**

 **Chapter 2: Just One Drink**

After a somewhat awkward car ride back to Olivia's apartment, they finally made it inside her place, rising tension still evident between them. Gitano. Oregon. Dani Beck. Dean Porter. His pregnant wife because he had a lapse in judgement.

When they entered, Olivia was quick to remove her platform heels with an "ahh" since they have been squeezing her feet all night. She tried to relax as Elliot took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned some of his dress shirt. While he was getting settled, she made it a point to change, and Elliot kind of wish she didn't. Here she was, even more beautiful in her short-shorts, oversized NYPD t-shirt, which was probably one of his, and barefoot with her makeup removed. In all of her simplicity, she wasn't even aware of how beautiful she was, or what she did to his body.

When they first became partners, he had to admit she was a beautiful woman. Her big brown doe eyes, dark hair, and slim yet curvy body was not something he could immediately forget. Over the years, after he learned of her patience with victims, compassion with children and family of victims, her rocky and saddening past, but her ability to overcome all obstacles, his perception of her changed into attraction to admiration and awe. She loved his kids as her own, and probably because she doesn't have any of her own. It amazes him how she can see abused children, and pregnant teens, and still not be externally and immediately affected by the state of these children. He knows she so longs for a child of her own; to bear in her stomach, to feed from her breast, to love and to hold; he knows that her whole life, nobody has ever proven her worthy. She has so desperately vied for love, even if it was a long shot. Her mother instilled in her from a very young age that all men want are sexual favors, and that anyone worth getting to know her would be unsatisfied with her history and her conception. But it's not true. It is anything but the truth. _God, I wish I could be the one to make her feel loved._ But he's married. When he was first separated, and their partnership was tarnished from that prick Gitano, all he wanted was for her to be happy; whether she found love in another man or if she was content enough staying his partner. But as he stares at her now, with such a natural beauty, one that he vows he will absolutely see every day for the rest of his life, he knows that he would go crazy to see her fall in love with another man, and create memories and a (well-deserved) family with him. He'll do anything to love her.

She took a spot next to him on the couch, and when he looked up, offered her a cold opened beer, she accepted. "El, what is up with you lately? I mean, you have been so distant and when I try to even discuss something with you, you jump down my throat. If this is about Dean or Dani or any other stuff we've been through lately, then fine I can handle that. I just can't sit by and watch as you ignore me and hurt my feelings, El. I am concerned about you..." _Wow,_ he thinks, _way to mince words, Liv._

"Liv, I'm sorry. I'm not intentionally shutting you out. I just have a lot on my mind and I want to just be free for one night. Without responsibilities, without the job and my marriage and the tension in my family."

"The best thing about being alone all the time, El, is that there is no one here to fight with," says Olivia, as she gestures with open arms about the hollow state of her apartment. She means it as a joke, but lately he's been thinking about how alone she is. For the most part, he leaves work and enters the warm welcoming arms of his wife and children, while she arrives to an empty apartment with no sign of life. On holidays, while he is celebrating, swapping gifts and holding hands around the table saying what he is thankful for, she is alone, yet again. When coworkers and shared friends invite their families over for parties and dinners, he shows up with five other members, and she shows up all by her lonesome. Nothing makes him dread the holidays more than the thought of Olivia sitting alone on her couch, wishing she had a family to celebrate with. He knows that since she was a little girl, she has dreamt of having the perfect family. A handsome, respectful husband and a bunch of kids, with white-picket fences and PTA meetings and soccer games. But she never got it. And it all becomes clear that no matter the circumstances in his life, he wants to be the man that gives her babies. He will do anything.

"God, Elliot, I'm not trying to be mean but I would die to have those responsibilities. It's all I have ever wanted in my life and it annoys me that you take for granted your four beautiful healthy children and gorgeous wife", Olivia added quite vehemently.

"I just... I feel like I am back in high school, 23 years ago when Kathy told me she was pregnant with Maureen. I mean, God, I would never trade Maureen, or Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie, for anything in the world, I love them to death, but I guess I still have this resentment against being forced into marriage and parenthood at 17 years old. And now that Kathy is pregnant again, I'm roped back into a situation of obligation rather than true love." Olivia was surprised that Elliot was opening up to her this much. They played this cat-and-mouse game of who can be the most bottled up and resentful towards the other because they never share what's on their minds. Seeing Elliot radiate such tension and sorrow just makes her want to wrap him up in her arms and reassure him of better times ahead, and tell him that she loves him, but she can't. He is married. To another woman. With another baby on the way.

It was never going to happen, she tells herself. _He's always been married, in love with his wife, enamored by his children._

He has a whole life outside of work, away from her, and she has no part of it. As he continues to ramble on about all the misfortunes of having children, all that she can think about is how alone she is. Nobody invites her over for the holidays, or asks her to join Saturday morning softball games for their kids teams. He is stuck in a loveless marriage, an obligatory commitment that he would want out of, but his morals prove too strong once again, and he will not be able to find it in himself to leave his pregnant wife. And as he watches his wife's belly grow bigger, feet swell up, cravings get wilder, and progress into watching her give birth for the fourth time, stay up late and watch her breastfeed, and raise another child the same as the other four, she will be where she always was in her life.

Alone.

Again.

She didn't realize she was zoning out until Elliot asked a question too personal for her liking. Way too personal.

"Liv, why did you leave me to go to Oregon? What ever happened? Was I not enough of a partner for you?"

The aching in his voice kills her, and for the first time, she realizes that her actions do have an impact on someone. Elliot. She may be alone on her own time, but she left Elliot partnerless. How can she put into words, and explain to him just how much she loves him, and she did it to save their partnership from crumbling? That she only did what he suggested? But, she doesn't, for now at least. Her feelings became too much in that moment that Gitano put a gun to Elliot's head. Images in her mind of her swollen with his child, with a diamond on her left finger, living in a house and being happily married made her emotional, realizing that dead or alive, she would never get to experience that with him. He belonged to Kathy, not her. She was only his partner, a colleague, not his damn wife. The severity of the question proved too much, and she needed to breathe, so she walked the short distance to her kitchen and responded,

"Elliot, what is this all about?"

Before she knew what was happening as she turned from her initial position of facing the breakfast bar, she came face-to-face with Elliot's broad chest, and she could swear that she could feel his heart beating, his adam's apple bobbing, and could smell that scent that's so distinctly Elliot. And in the back of her mind, all she wants to do is remember their proximity in this moment, because it might not happen again.

"I don't know, Liv, you tell me. I just.. I don't know what to do anymore." He looked so defeated, and as she rose her eyes to stare at him in the eye, she was hit with a pang in her stomach. So many emotions swirling around in those crystal blue orbs of his. Fear. Determination. Regret. Sadness. His resolved ruined her, yet intrigued her. How could one person contain that sadness but be so, optimistic? As time went by, and the tension in the air grew thicker, they found themselves in the same exact position. Staring at each other with level intensity, chest-to-chest, mouths inching closer than ever. _It's all I have ever wanted_ , she thinks as he inches his chapped yet appealingly soft lips closer to hers. _I just can't make myself be the other..._

She couldn't even finish her thought because a set of luscious lips came crashing down on hers, with such passionate force yet sweet gentility. She wanted to stop it. But it felt too good. The man of her dreams, Detective Elliot Joseph Stabler, partner of 8 years, was kissing her. They continued to languidly kiss, soft moans and groans escaping the lips of both parties without hesitation, but it was the roaming of Elliot's left hand from the counter top to her lower back, which ignited an internal fire in her, that made her eyes shoot open and push Elliot off of her.

"Elliot! We cannot be doing this, you are married, and your wife is pregnant for God's sakes! Oh god, I promised I would never do this, El. I am already the other woman.." Olivia started rambling as Elliot inched closer and closer, and when he got close enough, he lifted her chin with his index finger to raise her eyes to his own.

"Liv, I know I'm married. But, when I'm with you, i feel this electricity, this spark. I cannot keep ignoring it any longer. You are not, in every sense of the word, the other woman. You are the only woman in my eyes who can stand to be around me, understand me, and deal with all of my shit, and after eight years, you proved how amazing you are to me. I..." he practically whispered his whole homily, trying to get through to Olivia. But his breath hitched in his last declaration, hoping Olivia would get his message.

"What, El, what is it?"

"I love you, Olivia. I love you, and I don't care what anyone says about it anymore because i can't sit across from you any longer and act like there's nothing between us." Their eyes locked once again, and thats all it took for both of them to meet in the middle and resume the fiery passionate kiss that ended a few moments before. This time, when Elliot roamed his hands up and down her body, she didn't protest. In fact, before she got screwed on her breakfast bar, she managed to formulate the words;

"Bedroom. Now, El."

He didn't need to be told twice. Instead of walking her, he grabbed her with both hands under her ass and picked her up like she was a little kid. She yelped in surprise and laughed, despite the seriousness of their next actions and previous declarations. It may seem selfish, but all she's ever wanted to be loved. And Elliot, in this moment, is telling her all she's needed to hear. She doesn't care what happens, as long as Elliot understands how much she reciprocates his love.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, the only garments left were her panties and his boxers. When they reached the foot of her king-sized bed, she pushed him down gently, without ever breaking their intimate kiss. After a few moments, she broke it off and started kissing her way down his body, starting at his chin, passing through the nape of his neck, sucking on his tender nipples, until she made it to her final destination; the enormous tent in his boxers. When she went to pull down his boxers, he didn't protest like she thought he would, and when she grabbed him in her hand, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She bit her lip; _Damn, he's so big_ , she thought to herself. She always pictured him well-endowed, but reality sure beats her imagination. = 

Throwing his boxers across the bedroom, she began to rub gently across the tip of his penis, spreading the already present pre-cum there, and he hisses when her nails gently brushed his sensitive tip. "Oh God, Liv, that feels so fucking good." He wasn't a big curser during sex, but yet again, Olivia managed to unleash another beast in him. She just smiled in response, and took a few licks, starting from the bottom of his shaft, all the way to the top, and when she started to put all of him in her mouth, he just about lost it. She sucked and sucked, and when she made humming noises, he could feel his orgasm building up quicker and quicker. She had the perfect routine down; her left hand was stroking him as she deep throated him, and her right hand was fondling his balls, putting all of his senses on overload.

"Oh fuck, Liv, I'm gonna cum, baby. Please, I want to be inside you when I cum." She released him for a second, and when he looked at her in the dim light, he could make a seductive yet playful look on her face.

"You are already inside me, baby." As she put him back in her mouth and he relaxed again, she knew just the trick to make him cum; she scraped her teeth gently across the head of his tip, and she knew at that moment that he was going to explode.

"Ahhh, Liv. Oh my god, shittt, baby." She had never heard him use such profanity before, but if she was being honest with herself, she was loving it. As she milked him for everything he had to offer, and gathered his cum on her tongue and swallowed it all (which turned him on immensely), she cleaned him up a little bit and crawled her way up to his face, smiling and leaning in to kiss him. Tasting himself on her lips made him instantly harden, something he never could happen so quickly, but clearly Olivia could do that to him.

"That was amazing, Liv. Now, it's your turn." For the second time that night, Elliot took her by surprise, and she laughed when he flipped her on her back, but her yelps turned to low moans and hisses as he teases her full breasts, sucking her nipples, and kissing down her body as she did to him, until he reached her red lace thong. _That damn thong_ , he thought to himself. As he ripped it off of her, and looked at her glistening, dripping pussy, he couldn't help but groan and take an upwards lick of her slit. She moaned.

"Damn, baby. Is this all for me, Liv? Huh, honey? Do i make you this wet?" He couldn't believe he was talking dirty to Olivia while pumping his thick index and middle finger in and out of her, but her soft moans and praises to God above made it all real. He licked and sucked, and when he looked at her face, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Eyes screwed tightly shut, with her mouth agape, with her right hand on the back of his neck and her left fondling her left breast, he realized he was falling even harder for her. He kept pleasuring her, gaining courage through her moans and encouragement, until he could finally work her up to a mind-blowing orgasm. Without waiting for him to finish completely, she grabbed his head, brought his lips to hers, and pulled him flat on top of her, and whispered to him as she looked so openly and truthfully in his eyes;

"Make love to me, Elliot."

Once again, he didn't need further instruction. He grabbed his dick, fisted himself a couple of times, and slowly entered her. Nothing could prepare him for the euphoria he felt when he was finally buried to the hilt inside of her. In that moment, all that mattered was him and his woman. The love of his life. Here. Making sweet love to him. He pumped faster and deeper, his big shaft hitting places that she didn't even know existed in her, and before she knew it, she was already falling over the edge, and so was he.

"Ummm my God, El. I'm gonna cummm"

"Yeah, baby thats it, let it go, let it go for me"

His words were enough to undo her, and for the second time that night, she went blowing to pieces, putty in this man's hands. She felt him explode inside her, giving her everything he had to offer. She couldn't believe it. She and Elliot just made love. This was an affair. But after being royally fucked by her partner, she could care less about labels. She was in his arms right now; not Kathy, not Dani, just her. As they came down from their equally passionate highs, Elliot snuggled up from behind her in a spooning position, giving her intimate kisses all over. His touch could both fire her up or lull her to sleep, and right now, all she wanted to do was sleep cuddle up to him. As she began to drift off, she heard in her left ear, "Goodnight, Liv, I love you so much."

"I love you too, El. So much."

She had never been so content in her life. She finally had what she wanted, but at what cost?


	3. Hold Me Close

It was the shrill ring of a cellphone that awoke the couple after a couple of hours of restful sleep. Since Olivia was still on top of him, Elliot stretched his arm and retrieved the cellphone, and prayed Olivia didn't awake in the process. She did, but pretended she was asleep.

When he checked his phone, the incoming caller was Munch. He dreadfully clicked the call button, not wanting to leave the soft cocoon of Olivia's warm beautiful body, but knowing that he had to answer to make it seem like everything was well. "Stabler" he whispered sharply, annoyed of the interruption of his peaceful sleep with Olivia.

"Elliot, why are you picking up Olivia's phone?"

 _Oh shit. Busted._

"Hey John, um Kathy had to leave the banquet early yesterday so I stayed at Liv's while she dealt with Dickie, so I must've confused our phones on the coffee table.." he hoped that his explanation was good enough, considering his voice was wavering and the hand clutching the cellphone to his ear was shaking. Thank god John didn't figure out his nerves, or at least thought better than to acknowledge them, and replied:

"No problem, El, it's just Captain was going to call you and Liv to take the day tomorrow, unless there's a huge case, you guys should be okay."

"I appreciate it, John. I'll go tell Liv right now. I'll see you in two days."

After he quickly shut the phone, he sat on the couch by himself as a bunch of thoughts came swarming through his head. _I, a married man, with a baby on the way, just fucked my partner. Correction; made love to my unwed partner._ He knew what he was feeling; resentment towards himself, disappointment for cheating on his wife, but what he couldn't place was a more jovial feeling; after they had made love, he felt complete. With Olivia by his side he could accomplish anything. And that's exactly what he felt right now. Invincible.

But as he contemplated his thoughts even more, he realized that no matter how this situation panned out, someone was bound to get hurt. If he chose Olivia, his 6-month pregnant wife and children would suffer. But if he chose his married life, Olivia would get the short end of the stick. She would be all alone.

Alone.

As always.

It always put a dent in his heart to know that she had been alone her whole life. He remembers vividly when she opened up to him in the car while watching her brother Simon's house, about how much she wanted to be apart of a family. When he reached over and massaged her neck in an effort to reassure her of his presence and to calm her emotions, he realized how much he took for granted in his life. Here he was, four children and a beautiful pregnant wife, complaining about wanting to be freed on his restraint, while she came home to an empty apartment. He knew that leaving his pregnant wife was wrong, morally wrong in every single aspect, but what he was absolutely sure of in his heart; he couldn't let Olivia be alone again.

"You're going to drive yourself mad if you keep thinking too hard."

He turned around sharply, not realizing that his lover was watching him the whole time. He stared at her and she made her way to him on the couch, now with his white dress shirt on buttoned up to her midsection. _Damn, she wears my shirt so well_ , was all he could think.

"El, I never meant for this to happen-when I invited you over tonight, it was definitely not an invitation to fuck-". She couldn't finish her sentence before she was abruptly interrupted by Elliot.

"Liv, that was not fucking, okay? That was making love. Don't ever degrade yourself like that.."

"Elliot, you're not mine to make love to. You are married, Elliot, and I am not your wife. What just happened was adultery. No matter how much I enjoyed it, or how much I love you, we still did something so bad. For God sakes, El, you have a pregnant wife and four kids at home who probably miss you, but you're here at my apartment fucking me." As much as she loved him, she knew that his family was his life. It killed her to be alone, but seeing Elliot and his happy family always alleviated that pain. If letting him go meant him being happy with his family, then she was absolutely in her heart what she had to do; give Elliot back to his family.

"Liv, please, I love you so much. I know Kathy and I got back together, but only because of the baby. I fucked up that night when I had sex with her. It was a rough night and I just needed somewhere to care about me. I am so so sorry, Liv, please don't end this."

She moved closer to him on the couch, basically straddling him, and told him while looking into his eyes; "There's nothing I want more in this world than for you and I to be together. I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will never stop. But this can't go on, Elliot. I won't become your dirty mistress, the other woman. You need to be with your family, El." Even though the words brought tears to her eyes, she knew it was for the best. She was so ready to let him walk out the door, back to his happy family, when his next actions melted her.

He bent his head forward, placing it on her chest, right on her heart and above her left breast, and started bawling. "I have nothing left, Olivia. When I'm with you, I feel like I can breathe better. Please don't leave me, baby, please... I couldn't handle it if you ended this... please.."

The more he begged her, the more she couldn't refuse him. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she stood up and held out her hand for him to take. When he grasped it with his, she looked up into his eyes; "I can't believe I am going to let this happen, El. I never wanted to wreck your marriage, but I love you so damn much, Elliot. Let's just go back to bed.."

As she led him to her bed and they got ready for the second time in a row for bed, she had to pinch herself to remind herself the reality of her situation.

 _I am having an affair with Elliot Stabler._

Even though her thoughts were tormenting her, she leaned over and chastely kissed him as she cuddled up to him so they could sleep close. But Elliot had a totally different idea. As their light feathery kisses turned into passionate battles of the tongue, and soft sighs turned into loud moans of pleasure and swears to God, both Elliot and Olivia forgot the harsh consequences of their actions, both too caught up in the love connection they shared. They made love through the night and the early hours , and held each other in hopes of staying as close as possible to each other, Olivia remembered how much she loved him, but couldn't help but admit the most dominant feeling she was experiencing.

 _Damn, this is going to be hard._

 **End Chapter, ladies and gents. I am so so sorry for the slow updating, but I have a lot going on with school, so it's hard to manage. This was just a filler chapter for you guys, so hopefully I'll write more during the week. Enjoy this, and reviews are much appreciated:):)**


	4. Push My Buttons

**Chapter 4: Push My Buttons**

After they went back to bed and rose for the second time that day, they both knew decisions had to be made, despite the infinite love they have for each other. Olivia, though hating the idea of being the other woman in Elliot's life, knew that no matter how morally wrong their actions were, she would never be able to end this "fling" with Elliot. In her life, nobody has told her they loved her. Her mother's professions of love were vague and hollow, and out of duty and obligation than actual love for her daughter.

When she was little, she used to remind herself that bad things happen to good people, and once she got older she would get what she always wanted; a family. A loving husband who she adored, multiple children, and the perfectly home life. She would sit in her room for hours day dreaming of the life that could possibly be her future, but now, as she grew out of her deep state of naïveté, she realizes it will never be possible. She will never come home from a long day at work into her lover's open arms, because he belongs to someone else. She will never have her own kids to jump on her bed to wake her in the morning; but her partner does. He has four beautiful children, a fifth one on the way.

As much as she desires to still have that life, she knows Elliot will be the closest thing she has to family. She loves his kids like they're her own, and she wishes all the time that despite the wonderful mother they have, she will always want them to be her own children. She feels guilty knowing that if they continue this affair, she will tarnishing their marriage and hurting his kids, and she would do anything for them, for once in her life she wanted to be loved. Shown affection. And most of all, she wanted it to be Elliot to love her. She had dreamed of him being her husband, her lover, since they met 8 years prior. He was the love of her life, and even though his wedding band was a constant reminder and barrier between true and full affection, she knew that he loved her with his whole being. No matter what decision they made, it was going to be difficult.

...SVU...

Work had been awkward for a couple weeks after the decisions they had made. They agreed that what happened will never be erased from their memories, but they would try to avoid further encounters, especially since his wife was almost 7-months pregnant. Both Munch and Fin, and especially Casey, had been suspicious of their encounters. Cragen, like always, knew there was something different about Elliot and Olivia's partnership, but decided not to mention anything that would possibly set off either detective.

Olivia was expecting Elliot to be a little tense around her and sharp, but he was completely relaxed. She was the one, after all, who didn't need to continue the affair, or at least that's what she thought. So far, they had a difficult case that was causing lots of stress and sleepless nights. Some sadistic freak was targeting strippers at an exotic strip club, one that wasn't afraid for their dancers to strip naked on stage. So far, they had found two older strippers, ages 36 and 38, found dead, and unfortunately for Olivia, they both looked somewhat like her, prompting the NYPD to send her undercover as a dancer in this club. And even worse; Elliot was supposed to make friends with the suspect; the owner of the club, and Olivia was supposed to get his attention.

"Cap, this is fucking ridiculous! Olivia could get in big trouble, and you're just going to let her?" boomed Elliot, who wasn't even trying to mask his anger and overprotectiveness of his partner.

"El, calm down, please. John and Fin will be stationed in the club, and so will you. Casey and Cragen will be in the van, and so will the detectives on loan from Homicide. I'll be fine..." she couldn't finish her sentence before Elliot roughly grabbed her shoulders in front of everyone, blue stormy eyes clashing with chocolate brown..

"Are you kidding me, Liv? These women could pass for your twin sisters, and you think you're safe in there? You're going to be prancing around on fucking stage in your underwear, god knows what could happen...". Though his rant started off booming and angry, towards the end his anger was gone, and worry replaced it. Besides the fact that Olivia having to go on stage in sexy outfits and lingerie, dancing in front of dozens of horny perverted men, and even in front of him, made him enraged and uncomfortable. But if anything would happen to her, he would die. His urge to protect completely overrides how much he wants to catch a rapist and murderer.

"Elliot, you better calm down in my squad room. If Olivia is okay with this, you should be, too. End of story. Liv, you will get ready upstairs in the cribs, and Fin will drive you and escort you. John and Elliot will follow, but arrive a little after you. All of your wardrobe is upstairs..." Cragen was about to leave before a thought came to his mind.

"And please, people, I'll bet Olivia will be embarrassed enough, please don't stare or make fun of her for the racy outfits she has to wear..." As he exited the squad room, Olivia flushed a bright red while all of her coworkers eyes' were on her, both curious of these outfits and excited to see a certain someone's reaction to them.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than stare at me? If you would all excuse me, I have to go turn into a stripper. Come on, Case. I need you to do my makeup."

As John, Fin and Elliot all made eye contact, one thought was going through their heads; _Damn, Olivia is going to be a hot stripper._

 _..._

"Case, this is so embarrassing, I can't walk downstairs in this. All the guys are going to be staring at me."

"I know one man who will be especially interested... Elliot has been staring at your ass all day long, Liv. What's gotten into him?" Thank god Casey was applying eyeshadow to her eyes right now; she wouldn't be able to see Olivia's eyes darken when she thought exactly what got into him. _Her._ She knew it was dangerous to tell anyone about their affair. But she knew she could trust Casey, who would take this secret to the grave.

Olivia bit her lips and decided to let it out; "Case, I slept with Elliot a couple of weeks ago."

 _There goes the $50 eyeshadow palette,_ thought Olivia as Casey dropped it in shock of the words her ears had just heard.

"Liv, that's...that's bad, Liv. He's married, Liv... _married._ He's not yours to have sex with, Olivia." Though her words would sound harsh, Casey made sure Olivia know she wasn't judging her. She knew how much her friend loved Elliot, and sometimes that love becomes too much and too overwhelming to keep making morally right decisions.

"I know, Case, it just happened. But, Casey, I thought I would regret it afterward, for helping him cheat on his wife, but _I didn't, Case, I didn't,_ and at this point, I don't care what type of person it makes me out to be. I love him so much that I can't let him go.."

As Casey finished Olivia's makeup and hair, and ushered her to change into her provocative costume, she took a minute to think about what her friend just confessed to. As much as it hurt her to think about her friend getting destroyed in the end, all she could think was, _This is going to blow up in your face, Liv.._

 _..._

Elliot, Fin, Munch, Huang and Cragen were gathered around Elliot and Olivia's desk eating their takeout when the women made it down the stairs. All five mouths dropped open as Olivia finally completed her descent.

In all her glory, Olivia was dressed in a black lace teddy bodysuit that accentuated her full and ample cleavage, covered by a skintight leather mini skirt, which along with her black studded stilettos, accentuated her mile-long tan legs. Her makeup was not heavy, but her eyes popped out and gave her a seductive look, and that curly-tousled hair of hers, bangs and all, made her look like a seductress. Nobody in the room could believe that this was their very own Detective Benson.

Except one person.

Elliot.

He knew she had it in her, after all, they did make love to each other. But this, no matter how skimpy he thought strippers were, all he could think of when he looked at her top-to-bottom; _Sin, pure sin._ He had to sit down quickly and put something over his lap because then everyone would see the massive hard-on he had just by looking at his sexy lover. After all of the men finally gained their bearings and picked their jaws up from off the floor, Olivia smirked and tried to deflect attention away from herself;

"What, you guys have never seen a stripper before?"

"Damn, Baby-Girl, you look sexy! You should do this more often.."

Munch backed up his partner by adding in his own snide remarks; "Yea, Liv, you might become wife number 4 if you keep these appearances.." Everyone laughed and exchanged details about the case and the plans for tonights undercover. The detectives on loan from Homicide, Detective Andrews and Detective Neal, were in absolute awe of Olivia. Before Olivia was escorted by Fin and Elliot was fixing his expensive suit, to look like a suitor for her love, she shot him a seductive yet reassuring gaze that told him all he needed to know. _Everything will be okay._

 _..._...

When Fin settled in on a couch and inadvertently sat next to Elliot and John, he noticed that they were talking to their suspect, and owner of the club, who Fin knew had already met Olivia and prowled around her like a predator around its prey. He made sure to reintroduce himself and the suspect, Johnny Torres, was quick to boast about Olivia. "Oh guys, you have got to see our new tan beauty. Says she's Italian, she's a real hottie! Name is Olivia, she's got a real nice rack and that ass of hers, mmmmm I would just love for her to sit on my face!" Elliot was trying so hard not to beat the shit out of this guy, and so when Johnny looked at him to express his point, he curtly nodded with a fake smile; "Now, I can't wait to meet this beauty, I don't think I'm ready." Boy, would that turn into the understatement of the year.

...

It was her time to go on stage, and after talking to Johnny for a second time about grasping Elliot's attention since he appeared to be such a wealthy man, she was getting nervous. Her somewhat choreographed routine to the Pussycat Dolls' "Buttons", a highly seductive song, would totally woo the crowd. She wasn't going to lie; she knew she was an attractive woman. But what she wasn't prepared for was for her colleagues to see her shaking her bare ass on stage for dozens of skanky men. As the announcer presented her, as Exxotica's newest dancer, _Livvy Love,_ she knew it was show time.

As she walked on stage for the first time, this time sporting a sexy "office" blazer to cover her cleavage, which would be later revealed, she had a perfect view of Elliot, John and Fin, because they were sitting in the front seats. When she reached the middle of the stage, the pole to her left and a chair to her right, she flashed a big smile to the audience, who was already squirming their seats when they saw how hot she really was. As she received applauds and claps and cheers, some of her previous nerves started to fade, and confidence and determination replaced them.

As Buttons started to play, she started to sexily strut down the stage and back around, making sure to bend down and show her ample cleavage.

 _I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe..._

When the lyrics started to play, she ripped off her blazer, revealing the top half of the sexy black lace teddy. Her boobs were practically spilling out of the garment, and as she snuck a seductive look to Elliot, she knew that he was struggling to keep up this unaffected facade.

 _I'm a sexy mama..._

 _You've been saying all the right things all night long, but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off._ When she heard those words, she roughly grabbed her leather skirt and pulled and ripper it from her body, throwing it into the crowd, leaving her legs bare and her perfect round tan ass hanging out.

 _I'm about to blow, I don't think you know.._

As the crowd started to cheer her on, her complete confidence was back and she strutted to the pole and jumped on, making sure to twirl and seductively spin off of it. Before she hit the ground, she opened her legs wide open on the pole and flipped her whole body backwards on it, something the audience was not expecting, and neither was Johnny.

 _You say, you're a big boy, but I can't agree..._

When she finally made it to the ground, she started to sway her hips and dance back and forth, laying on the ground and grinding into it sexily, gaining her a lot of hoots. When she felt that act was enough, she grabbed the chair positioned on stage facing the crowd. She sat down and seductively opened her legs, and ran her hans from her ankles all the way up to her ample cleavage, but not before briefly touching her sex and her inner thighs. When she reached the bow that held her boobs together in the front, she licked her lips and bit her bottom one, and undid the knot, letting even more of her cleavage hang loose, but not enough to reveal her whole nipple or breast. It was just enough to get the audience wanting more, and it did exactly that.

When the song was starting to wind down, she started to seductively crawl across the stage, once again revealing her most private areas, and when she was sure her performance was done, she began to rise from the ground. _Damn,_ she thought, _maybe I should've become a stripper._

...

As he watched his partner's beautiful perky ass strut off the stage, he knew that he couldn't hide his arousal, nor did he want to. As much as he took pleasure in watching Olivia dance, he knew that if she kept up the act, he would've cum in his pants if he hadn't already done so. When he let out a soft groan, Fin and Munch turned to him, still keeping up the act; "Guess you really did enjoy Livvy Love's performance!"

He flushed bright red, and when he thought he would be relieved from the throbbing of his lower half, Olivia came towards him hand-in-hand with Johnny, prepared to "meet" Elliot for the first time. He was already salivating, but seeing her up close, with love in her eyes directed towards him only, he knew he was falling deeper in love, and in lust, with her.

"Elliot, my man, I know you definitely enjoyed the show by that big bulge in your pants, but I wanted to formally introduce to our Livvy Love. Olivia, meet Elliot, Elliot meet Olivia." To keep up the appearance of a wealthy slime ball, and act as Huang directed him to, he let Olivia sit on his lap, straight on his groin, and wrapped his right arm around her, nestling her in the crook of his big warm body. He whispered in her ear, but just loud enough for Johnny, Fin and Munch to hear,

"Hey, baby, I really enjoyed your performance out there. It was so sexy."

"Yeah, well honey, I aim to please my audience," she responded as she looked up at him and acted coy and seductive. Before their flirting could continue, Johnny interrupted again.

"Well, Elliot, Livvy here is one our exclusive members, and she'll be willing to service you with anything. Won't you, Livvy Love?" The way he eyed her up and down was grotesque, but the evil and angry _dont-cross-me_ gleam her had in his eyes right now disgusted Elliot more than ever.

Still nestled in the crook of Elliot's arm and positioned squarely on his crotch, Olivia answered; "Mmmm, of course I would, I'm sure you're a big boy aren't you, Elly?" As she said that, her right hand made its way to his crotch and grabbed a hold of him, effectively making him harder than he ever thought possible. As the men continued to converse and Elliot made plans to take her back to his "loft", she was nipping at his neck and his soft spot; right behind his ear. She sucked and licked until she heard a moan come from deep within him. As Johnny strayed away, but not too far, and the four detective got into Fin's limo and made sure nobody was tailing them, they all took a breath of fresh air. Except Elliot and Olivia, of course.

The sexual tension was still thick in the air from earlier, and Olivia could sense that no matter who was at home waiting for him to arrive safely, he needed to realize his anger, and fuck it out. And after sensually grinding in front of him, she was more than glad to be the target of his emotions.

When they got back to the precinct, Elliot offered Olivia a ride home and she gladly took it. When they settled in the car and were on their way to her apartment, he surprised her by taking her left hand in his right, and softly asking her,

"Is it alright if I stay over tonight? No funny business, I just want to be near you." The way he asked her melted her heart; he sounded genuinely confused and hurt by everything going on in their lives. She knew that even though he was trying to be the perfect husband to his pregnant wife, she was complaining about his hours, and regretting their decision of getting back together for the sake of the baby. She knew that she just couldn't say no to him.

"Of course, El. You always have a place to stay with me."

When they arrived at her place, she was genuinely surprised to see Elliot fall into a heap on the couch. Even though he promised no funny business, she was expecting a kiss or a touch somewhere, especially because of her outfit. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat close to him on the couch, closer than they would have ever done before they started this secret relationship. She was about to start a conversation when he beat her to the punch.

"Liv, please, as much as I love that outfit you have on right now, I'll probably cum in my pants if you keep it on, so do you mind changing?" She started laughing hysterically at him not just because of his blunt words, but his uncomfortable state. She could tell he was still straining at his dress pants. Even though she aimed to seduce, she didn't want him in an irrevocable amount of pain. So she did. Into shorts and a baggy NYPD t-shirt; her usual nightly attire.

"I am not really in the mood to talk tonight, Liv, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for doubting your abilities, but I am so proud of you for not only how sexily you danced tonight," he added with a smirk, "but for keeping your cool and not getting discouraged. I thought you were going to freak out on me."

"El, I may not be a stripper, but I'm not a prude. I was so sure of myself for a reason."

He didn't know how to respond to that, not wanting to think of her dancing for any other men besides himself, but in hopes of clearing the air, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her in his arms, standing abruptly, successfully making her yelp in surprise.

"Right now, I don't want to talk, _Livvy Love._ I just want to be close to you."

So that's what they did. They held each other close, traded soft kisses and cuddles all night long, knowing that whatever alone time they got together was much appreciated. For once in their lives, their thoughts weren't consuming them. It was like being together resolved all of their issues, even though the situation created even more consequences. But for now, they were both content with being in the arms of their life-long love. And that was enough to lull them into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **Chapter over. This was my longest one so far and I'm so proud I wrote this all in a day. Who knows, the next chapter might involve a Benson (or Stabler) baby. Hope you guys enjoy and I love to see how many people are reviewing and following:):):) Keep them coming! OH, and also, happy Mother's Day to anyone on here who was being celebrated. We appreciate you so much! Hopefully I'll update again tomorrow.**


	5. Baby Daddy

**Hey guys. I'm back for Chapter 5. Hope you guys are ready!**

She had been feeling sick for the past few weeks. Nothing major, just bouts of unexpected nausea, but she guessed that the blame can be resorted to the more-than-stressful case and sleepless nights she'd been having. She hadn't been eating much but if she did, she was eating Chinese take-out and greasy burgers, definitely not something good for the diet.

Speaking of the diet, she had also experienced odd cravings. Foods she never liked before such as fried chicken and ice cream, eaten simultaneously. Who would've thought the combination would go together so well?

But then her boobs started to get sore. Whenever she would shower and put on her bras, it was like a huge weight on her chest, and even brushing them with her finger on accident put her in a considerable amount of pain. And one day, as she sat at her desk, in the deserted precinct, everything started to come together.

Bouts of nausea.

Weird inexperienced cravings.

Sore boobs.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant and she didn't know what to do about it.

So that's what led her here, to the CVS on Madison Ave. She was currently standing in front of the pregnancy test aisle, staring at all of the different boxes.

 _99.9% Accurate Results; It's What the Doctor Ordered!_

 _Couples Fertility and Pregnancy Test_

 _What,_ she thinks to herself, _in the world is a couples pregnancy test?_ After stalling for a good ten minutes, she picked up four boxes, and made her way home. And for the first time in her life, the thought of her pregnant both made her nervous and excited at the same time.

...

She didn't want to do it alone, so she called Melinda and Casey. Shortly after breaking the news to Casey that she had slept with Elliot, she also told Melinda when they had met for lunch. And, not surprisingly, Melinda had passed no judgement. That's what Olivia loved about Melinda. She was always someone she could talk to about anything and she would never judge her for her thoughts or actions. Just what Olivia needed during a situations like this.

"Okay, guys, I did it. We have to wait three minutes," Olivia called out into her bedroom for her position in the bathroom. When she exited, she could see both Melinda and Casey were eager to talk to her about something.

"What guys, just spit it out?"

Casey and Melinda both glanced at each other and Olivia knew that she would probably be angered by their next words. Casey, blunt as she is, answered:

"Liv, is Elliot the father?"

...

She was enraged. Totally angry. But at the same time, she couldn't blame them for asking. She had unexpectedly fallen into bed with Elliot, so they probably thought that there was a possibility that one of her one-night stand's could father this baby. But she knew Elliot was the father. No one else could've been. When she first became partners with Elliot, and even further on when he got separated, she used to search for quick hook-ups and sex, in hopes that it would supplement until she could hopefully build an intimate relationship. But ever since Elliot announced that he was returning home because Kathy was pregnant, she didn't want to have sex with anyone. The most intimate contact she craved was Elliot's touch, but since that would never happen, she settled for sleepless nights or crying herself to a fitful rest.

She calmed down before she could open her mouth and unleash her wrath. And when she finally started talking, it was like talking it out could solve all of her problems.

"I know he is, guys. I haven't slept with anyone before Elliot for 5 months, and i haven't slept with anyone after Elliot. And, as fucked up as this situation is, me possibly being pregnant at the same time as his wife, I know I want this. I want this baby. I mean, I've always wanted a child so this is great..."

"Liv, honey, slow down, you're rambling. We understand. But, Liv, you understand that if those tests are positive, you're having Elliot's baby. You would have to tell everyone at work, Elliot's wife and kids, and don't forget the man himself," Melinda pointed out bluntly but with a soft tone, assuring Olivia once again that there was no judgement on her part.

"I know, Mel, I would never keep such a big secret from him. But if I am pregnant, everyone's going to find out it's Elliot's baby and then they're going to think I'm a whore who sleeps with married men and ruins marriages in her free time.."

"LIV! Don't you ever say you're a whore again, because it's not true. You and Elliot have been partners for 8 years, and he's the love of your life, Olivia. There's no need to hide it from us anymore. The only important thing in this situation is that you and Elliot know what really happened and how it happened. Screw what everyone else thinks." Though Casey could be a bit blunt, Olivia was so grateful that in that moment, she decided to intervene because she would seriously have started to cry.

Before either woman could answer, the timer interrupted them, signaling that the tests had presented a result by now.

"Moment of truth, let's go see if I'm pregnant..."

...

"What does it say, Liv?"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She remembered having some pregnancy scares in college and while she was in the academy, but none of the symptoms were as severe as this time. And she would've hoped not because its true.

She's pregnant.

Olivia Benson is pregnant.

 _I, Olivia Benson, a pregnant with Elliot Stabler's child, s_ he thought to herself. She couldn't speak, her breath hitched in her throat, and pools of tears in her eyes clouded her vision of everything in the room. She thought when she saw the results, she would be filled with the agony of being pregnant and alone, because essentially the father of her child didn't belong to her, but thats not what she felt. Not at all. She was happy. For the first time in her life, she was truly happy and she owed it all to Elliot. She looked up to Melinda and Casey with the biggest smile on her face and replied,

"Well, it looks like in about seven months you'll be aunts."

What she thought would be a superficial response, or a nervous one, to her news, was actually a genuinely happy one. Overly happy actually. All she could hear were the shrieks of Melinda and Casey, screaming excitedly about how they were going to be aunts.

Hating to break up the fun, Olivia interjected, though with a big smile on her face, "I think its time for me to call Elliot."

...

She heard a knock on the door at 8 PM sharp, not surprised of his punctuality. When she opened the door, he was beaming so happy to see her. Maybe it was because she sounded so radiant on the phone.

"Make yourself comfortable, El." She didn't even have to tell him to because he already did.

"I already did. I told Kathy that we got a case because if i told her I was coming here to see you, she would've grilled me on how much more time I spend with you rather than her. It's the third-trimester hormones on overdrive.."

She didn't want to stall, but she also wanted to avoid jumping right into it. She wanted to ease them into the conversation, but certainly not about his pregnant wife; because pretty soon he'll have to choose between two pregnant partners. She sat down on the couch and watched him as he intently watched the Ranger game that was on TV, and decided that after twenty minutes of watching him, maybe she should initiate the important conversation they were about to have.

"Elliot, I have something really important to tell you." When he heard the hushed, serious tone of her voice, he looked over in a panic, hoping she wasn't ending this. He was really worried, but not about to object, just in case he looked like a blubbering idiot.

"Of course, Liv, what is it?"

"Well," how should she start this? _Hey, El, listen, you know that one night we had sex while your pregnant wife was at home? Oh yeah, I'm pregnant, congrats on being a daddy two times over!_

"Lately, I've been feeling really sick, nothing too unusual, but different. And I found out what it is."

"Liv, please tell me you're okay and you're not sick or somethings wrong with you." He pleaded, fearing that she was really ill and needed medical treatment.

"No, El, nothing like that, but its bigger than that."

She took a few moments to regain her senses before she lost them and freaked out, and when she gathered up the courage, she let it out:

"I'm pregnant, El."

...

He was looking at her with such happiness and contentment, and she thought it would truly last, until she noticed that he was finally putting everything together. He was realizing that he was the father.

"Liv, are you... are you positive that I am the father of this baby?"

She may have kept her cool with Melinda and Casey, but being questioned by her baby-daddy, for lack of better terms, pissed her off incredibly.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Elliot? Of course you are! What do you think, I'm some cheap slut who sleeps with a bunch of men every week?"

He regretted the words instantly after he said them, but seeing the prickling of tears at her lower lashes and her anger broke him into two. He got up off the couch to wear she was pacing and gently grabbed her upper arms.

"Liv, I didn't mean it like that, I guess I'm just shocked that on top of Kathy being pregnant, so are you. God, Liv, I did you so wrong."

She didn't know how to answer that. They stood uncomfortably side-by-side for a while, until Elliot kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Without talking, he grabbed both her hands in his his and stared straight at her midsection. He let go of her hands gently and put them flat on her abdomen, and leaned in closer to her, looking up at her with tears brimming in his eyes.

"We're really having a baby, Liv?" She nodded fervently, her own tears making an appearance, and responded by rubbing the nape of his neck and his hair gently with her right hand, "Yea, we really are."

He leaned forward and placed one kiss on her belly, and it was as if one wasn't enough. He started peppering her belly with kisses, and Olivia's body was smoldering from his touch. _Increased_ _Libido_ , she thought. _No wonder I have been so horny lately._ He started laughing and crying at the same time, overjoyed of the news, when she thought he would be mad at her. Before she could react, he stood up, grabbed her face in both of his hands, and kissed her with a passion neither of them had ever experienced. It had nothing on the kisses they shared while making love, or the small pecks they exchanged when they cuddled. It was a kiss of happiness, a kiss that symbolized an entwined future between the two.

Before their kiss got too heated, they both pulled back gently. Without words, he led her to her bedroom, where clothes became scattered across the floor, sheets got tangled, each other's names got whispered, and cries out to God were heard. This time, when they made love to each other, it was like the world shifted. They were making this real. They were having a baby.

...

A couple of hours after making love several times, the couple lay intertwined, Elliot leaning up on his left elbow over Olivia, while she lay flat on her back. He was gently rubbing her tan, taut stomach with his right hand, in awe of her every breath. _She was the mother of his child,_ he thought, and that idea was enough to bring happy tears to his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying, El?" He didn't realize his tears had escaped until Olivia had reached up, caressed his cheek bone and wiped them away tenderly with her thumb.

"Nothing, Liv, I'm happy. I am so fucking happy that we're here together, having a baby."

As he continued to talk, she played with his fingers and paid attention to small details on his body, which happened to be her favorite pastime lately. Everything about Elliot amazed her, and now that he was the father of the child she always wanted, the child she always wanted to share with him, she was so happy, too. But she knew they had some discussing to do.

"El, you know that means we have to talk to Kathy and the kids about this now. And Cragen, Fin and Munch. It's going to be hard to keep my pregnancy a secret, and especially when you're hovering around me and protecting me from the air," she finished with a chuckle. He laughed and it made her heart skip a beat.

"I know, Liv, but all I want right now is for us to be here together. No thoughts, no interruptions. Just them two. Olivia and Elliot. Oh, and baby Stabler, too.

...

When Olivia rose the next morning, it was like a dream. She opened her eyes to see Elliot staring at her, and if it were anyone else, she would've though it was creepy, but it was Elliot. Her Elliot.

"What are you staring at, El? Something weird on my face?"

"Nothing is wrong with your face, Liv. You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful." He was being so serious and genuine that she was almost moved to tears. She recovered quickly, and straddled him, enjoying the satisfactory groan he let out. Last night, after passionately making love for hours on end, they didn't bother putting on clothes, feeling the absolute need to be as close to each other as humanly possible.

"I love you, El, so much."

"I love you too, Liv. You're my life."

...

Elliot always had spare clothes at her apartment, so getting ready to head into work wasn't a problem. They decided that today they were going to disclose to Cragen, Munch and Fin about Olivia's pregnancy. They both trusted them with their lives, and promised them not to tell anyone in Elliot's family or spill the news to anyone who knew the pair.

As they got in the car, Elliot leaned over the center console and gave Olivia searing kiss, and when he pulled back, he looked deep in her eyes, trying to communicate with her everything he was feeling.

"Thank you, Liv."

She was confused. "What for, El?"

"For being you. For loving me and letting me love you. For being the mother of my child. You don't understand how much I love and need you." Now, she was moved to tears this time. She leaned over and kissed him just as fervently as he did to her previously, and whispered against his lips,

"Oh, I think I do. But, I love you, too. We'll get through this all right, baby."

...

 **End Chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Not one of my longer chapters. But i hope that have a long one up by tomorrow night, and hopefully by Saturday night or Sunday afternoon, another juicy chapter. Ever since i started my first fic, this one, I feel so happy to write for you guys and get such great reviews in response. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy this chapter:):):) BTW, Mariska's Mother's Day posts made me cry, and so did her post today about Sister Margaret.!**


	6. Telling the Truth

**Hey guys I'm back! Although, I'm unhappy. I got a review saying "romanticizing affairs is gross and hypocritical". Guys, THIS IS FICTION! You don't have to read if you don't like the plot line. And I don't support affairs in anyway, it's just a plot line I was very interested in writing. Please take it lightly. It's not real.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, hoping it will turn out to be less of a filler chapter:**

 **Chapter 6:**

When they arrived at the precinct and rode the elevator up to their floor together, they held hands since they were alone and whispered encouraging words to each other. They both knew that no matter how morally wrong their decision was, no one in the squad would ever judge them. They were all aware of the deep connection the partners shared. It was bad enough that they blamed themselves deep inside for having an intense affair resulting in an "Oops" pregnancy, so if they were spared the judgement of their peers and colleagues, it would help them a lot.

When they got off the elevator, they lucked out when they noticed the only person present were a few uniform officers milling around and the Captain in his office. Munch and Fin were probably catching a lead on a case, or called out on a new one. They made their way over to the Captain's office and knocked lightly, and when he responded with a "Come in", they entered.

"Hey, Liv, El, I thought I ordered you guys a day off.." Cragen was suspicious that his two favorite detectives, who were practically begging to go home after a long case, were standing in front of him.

"Hey, Cap, listen we really have to tell you something and it can't wait, it could be pertinent to Liv's health," Elliot explained, wanting nothing more than to get this over with, go back to Olivia's apartment, and be together-there was nothing in the world he loved more than being with her.

"What is it?" Cragen asked suspiciously. He knew the relationship between Elliot and Olivia had grew more intensely over the years. He was a witness to their passionate fights, mutually trusting instincts, and intense stare-downs. He had already gotten enough lip from IAB and detectives from other precincts and squads about their relationship, how unhealthy it is for partners to get close, in fear of clouding their vision when victims and innocent lives were at stake. These past couple months, even, he could see a change. At first, there was a distance between them, causing him much more confusion than curiosity. But after the undercover strip club op, he noticed they had gotten closer. And as much as he supported his detectives no matter the circumstances, he hoped it wasn't for the reasons his mind automatically went to. Sex. They had slept together. That was the extent of his suspicion.

"Well, um, Captain, I'm pregnant."

...

"Are you guys trying to tell me that Elliot is the father of your child?" He didn't want to come across so sharply, but he was seriously confused. Elliot was married. Married with children. A pregnant wife at home. The whole deal.

"Listen, Cap, I know its a little bit unorthodox and we may have messed up but it's true. And we wanted to tell you as soon as possible because I know you would want me to be safe and not so much involved during active duty." She tried to explain as collectedly as she could, but she was wringing her hands and pacing, afraid that the father figure in her life would not approve of her decision to sleep with Elliot, or keep the baby they created from their passionate love making.

"I'm not going to ask questions because its none of my business what you do on your free time, as long as it doesn't interfere with your partnership. Liv, as soon as you go to the doctor, I want to know the status of your health. I know you're probably not far along, but I am assuring you that you will not be able to do anything that puts you in the line of fire. You got that?"

Though the idea of sitting behind her desk all day and completing her DD-5's all day repulsed her, and nearly brought her to the nausea she had recently been feeling, she accepted it, knowing that she too would also do anything to keep that baby, her and Elliot's baby, safe inside of her.

"Of course, Cap, thanks." They were getting ready to leave after they exchanged goodbyes, but before they walked out, they stopped when they heard the Captain call Elliot's name.

"Don't screw this up, son. You have two pregnant women in your life now, and I expect you to make rational decisions here, with both of their best interests in mind."

They left with Captain's parting words in their minds. For Elliot, the choice was easy. He knew that even though he was legally bound to Kathy, and tied to her through their other four children, his heart would always be with Olivia. But for her, insecurities clouded her mind and she was starting to fear that Elliot would leave her for his wife, leaving her pregnant and alone.

...

When they got back to Olivia's apartment, they made an appointment with Olivia's OB-GYN, Dr. Erica Vega. She said that she had an opening for tomorrow at 11 AM, so they called Captain and asked if they could have the morning off, and they were both surprised when he gave them both the whole day off. But they were't complaining. Considering they had to break the news to Kathy and his kids.

The next morning, at around 7:30, he woke up about an hour before she did, and he couldn't help but do some thinking of his own. About the consequences of their actions, but also about how they got to where they are right now. Both him and Kathy thought that when she got pregnant with Eli that it would salvage their marriage, but it only caused even more irreparable damage. He knew that baby or no baby, they were destined for separation, and further, a divorce. It doesn't excuse his sinful actions with his partner, but he can't imagine that Kathy would be completely surprised; she had been suspicious of Olivia since the beginning, despite Elliot's constant reassurances of them being "just partners". The more that phrase played in his mind, the more untrue it sounded. He knew from the moment he met Olivia that she was unlike anyone else; the fire in her eyes was always present when trying to get absolute justice for a victim. Her passion for not only victims and their families, but for the general welfare of the public. And the way she cares for him, and Kathy and his kids, like she's apart of the family, always made him proud to be her partner. He knew that she had been alone her whole life, so trying to glue the Stabler's back together in a seemingly perfect fashion was her way of coping with her loneliness. He didn't realize he had been swallowed in his thoughts until he heard a groan from the other side of the bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he spoke to her softly when she turned on her sign to face him, and opened her sweet brown eyes at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I slept so late, El, I've been so tired lately," she responded in a sleep-filled raspy voice that Elliot found to be the most adorable thing ever. He proved that to her by giving her a searing kiss on the lips, despite both of their morning breaths.

"What was that for, El?" Olivia asked innocently, as she recovered from being passionately kissed by her lover.

"You're just so damn cute in the morning, Liv. I needed to show you just how cute you are," Elliot responded.

"Well", she started as she flipped her right leg over his and started to straddle him, "I wanna show you just how sexy you are and how horny you make me..."

As she continued her ministrations, all Elliot could think was:

 _I've died and gone to heaven. Olivia Benson, the seductress, at last._

...

They were finally able to get ready after ravaging each other a couple of times. When they drove to the doctors office, Elliot put his right hand into Olivia's left, a sing of comfort and understanding. He knew her nerves were probably racing now, after all, its her first child. Her OB-GYN was also a high-risk specialist, which would probably be most fit for Olivia since she was 39 years old, considered advanced maternal age.

When they arrived, they waited for about ten minutes talking about things involving the baby.

"You want a boy or a girl, Liv?" Elliot wanted this child to be healthy and happy, but deep down he wanted a baby girl. A girl who looked just like her mother, beautiful brown eyes and locks of dark hair, with the same compassion and understanding as her mother. He knew that Olivia wanted their child to look like a Stabler; blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair, but he wasn't having it. There was no one in this world more beautiful than Olivia Benson, and their child together would be just as gorgeous.

"I just want the baby to be healthy, especially considering my age and all the risks involved with it, but I think I want a boy. You know, to teach him how to play baseball and soccer, and be a Momma's boy. I've never had anyone in my life, so to have a child to rely on me is going to be the best thing I've ever experienced," she responded a little teary-eyed. Talking about her home life was always hard, especially around Elliot, who has been surrounded by a huge family practically his whole life. When she looked back up, she was surprised to see tears in her partner's eyes as well.

"What's wrong, baby, why are you crying?"

He didn't want to hide his feelings, so he came right out and said it; "It just gets to me when I realize you were all alone. You don't know how many times I've wanted to invite you over on the holidays to be with me and the kids so you wouldn't be alone. It kills me everyday knowing how much I've always wanted to be with you, make you happy, marry you and give you the family you deserve. You deserve so much, Liv, and I know that I don't deserve your love one bit, but it makes me a better man everyday when I wake up to you and realize that we're living out our dreams together."

In an effort to suppress a sob, she doesn't respond, but just plants a passionate fiery kiss on his lips, completely devoid of sexual desire, but full of love, understanding, and a deep mutual respect for another. Their passionate kiss was interrupted by a throat-clearing, and they looked straight into the eyes of Dr. Vega, who had a smirk on her face and an playful gleam in her eyes.

"I take it this is the famous Elliot Stabler?" As soon as the words came out of Dr. Vega's mouth, Olivia was flushing a deep red, and tore her eyes away from both her lover and her doctor in embarrassment. They all laughed about how frequently Olivia mentioned her partner, and they finally made it over to the exam room, where the doctor gave Olivia and Elliot a few moment to gather themselves, and for Olivia to remove some articles of clothing. When she was settled, Elliot sat at the side of the bench and held her hand in between both of his, and they both were surprised with how fast the doctor came back.

"It's a slow day at the office, guys, so I'm all yours for whatever you need right now." They all laughed and Dr. Vega surprised them yet again when she asked,

"So, Liv, is he the father?"

...

"Yes, he is, Erica," she didn't want to elaborate more than she had to, but she knew with Erica that she would never pass judgement, and not just because of doctor-patient privilege. Over the years, Erica and Olivia have become good friends outside of Erica inspecting Olivia's lady parts every couple of months.

"Well, congratulations, Daddy. So, Liv," she started as she rolled over the ultrasound machine, "the gel is going to be super cold, but it's worth it because pretty soon you'll be seeing your little baby."

As the doctor started to spread the gel on her stomach, Olivia could feel Elliot's hand squeeze hers a little bit tighter. She looked to her left and straight into his eyes, and could see the love swarming in them. Sometimes she would pinch herself because she couldn't believe that Elliot Stabler, the only love of her life, was fathering her child and professing his love for her. She was a lucky girl and she knew it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Vega started to move the wand across the expanse of her still-flat abdomen. When she turned away from Elliot and looked towards the screen, she was confused, yet amazed.

"I know you're probably confused, but rightttt over here," she said pointing to a minuscule blob in the middle of the screen, "is your precious little baby." Olivia was so caught up in watching her baby on the scream she didn't realize that the tears that sprung to her eyes had shed. She was so happy. Indescribable was what it was. She was finally having a child of her own. She felt a small tug on her hand and turned to Elliot, but before he could respond, he stood up and planted a searing kiss on her lips while cradling her face with his two hands.

"We're really having a baby, Liv. Oh god, honey, I'm so happy," he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and started to let the tears that had accumulated go. The doctor smiled at the picture in front of her and gave them a moment. She knew Elliot was still married and their situation was definitely not the most conventional of them all, but she knew love when she saw it. After seeing couples and more couples coming in everyday, she saw all types of different things. But Olivia and Elliot, they had something special. They had this deep connection, and she could see it even better as of right now, where they had connected foreheads, pecking each other on the lips and laughing, smiling and crying all at the same time. When they finally broke up their embrace, she continued with her medical jargon.

"Well, Olivia, it looks like you're about 9 weeks pregnant, so you won't be showing for another month maybe. By week 16 to 17, I'll be able to tell you guys the gender of your baby if he/she is in the right position for me to detect. So, my work is done here. And if I didn't tell you before, congratulations. Olivia, I'm so happy for you. You deserve the family you're finally getting." When Dr. Vega walked out of the room, and Elliot and Olivia started to gather their things to leave, they stood up and their eyes locked. They made their way to each other and embraced so tightly, Olivia thought she was going to break. Elliot pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so damn happy, Liv. I've never felt this way before. Thank you for being you, baby."

They left the office, hand-in-hand, ready to take on the world-and all of Olivia's weird pregnancy cravings.

...

They decided to get it over with and tell the squad, knowing that they would be the most accepting of all of the people they had to break the news to. So, when they got back and Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda and Huang were all there, like a dream come true, they asked Cragen if they could talk in his office. They both gave Cragen a look and he understood that they thought now was the perfect time to break the news. They also wanted to give him the sonogram pictures. Don had been like a father to both of them, so they felt that their offspring would be as close to grandchildren for him as he could get. When every one settled in his office, Cragen at his chair and Elliot and Olivia next to him, the rest started to question. Casey and Melinda were seated in Don's two guest chairs, while Fin, Munch and Huang stood, and Huang was especially curious.

"Is there any reason you two are alongside Cragen?"

"Well," Olivia started, "lately I haven't been beating around the bush, so I, we, have an announcement to make." Everyone was staring intently at the couple until Elliot opened his mouth.

"Liv's pregnant." Everyones jaws dropped slack and their eyes went wide, but all in shock and happiness rather than disapproval. Melinda and Casey jumped to embrace Olivia and congratulate her, and they weren't confused when Olivia and Elliot both told them that they weren't finished, since they were both there when she took the at-home pregnancy test.

"Umm, I am pregnant, that is true, but it's also true that Elliot is going to become a father yet again," she responded and then added quietly with a blush on her face, "Elliot is the father of my baby."

You could hear the silence in the room as everyone processed the information they were just given, but the silence turned to inevitable congratulatory hugs and salutations, not one ounce of judgement. It felt good for them to openly disclose their unconventional relationship to a group of people who love both of them and support their endeavors. They passed everyone a sonogram picture, since they asked Dr. Vega to make a lot of extras. When Casey suggested that they all go for a drink, both Elliot and Olivia agreed, until she started to get a little tired before they even left the squad room. They promised to reschedule for a better day, and maybe go somewhere else since Olivia couldn't drink, but Olivia was fine with simply plopping into bed.

Elliot drove Olivia home and walked her up to her apartment and got her settled for the night. He knew she was upset that he couldn't stay, but if he was gone another night, Kathy would've been suspicious, and what he didn't need was to bear the wrath of his pregnant wife. After they pecked each other on the lips and Elliot played with her hair until she fell asleep, he tiptoed out of her apartment, locking everything behind him. He wished that he could stay and cuddle up next to her, and be by her side all the time. He knew that it was now or never, if he wanted to be happy, and to be with the love of his life, he couldn't keep living a lie and staying in that sham of a marriage. It was time for Olivia to get 100% of him, and not worry about adultery and Kathy back at home. It was time for Elliot to finally do what makes him happy. And he knew what it was. To be with Olivia.

 **End chapter! Whew, I haven't updated in a while and I'm sooooo sorry! I've been so preoccupied with school and responsibilities, but after this week is over, I'll probably have more free time. Next chapter; Elliot tells Kathy and the kids, with Olivia there. How do they react? Have a great rest of your Sunday, and review, review, review!**


	7. Confessions

**Hey guys! I'm back quickly! I have a bunch of assignments due this week, but with my "time management skills" (wink, I don't have them), I want to update quickly for you guys. I'm considering writing a couple of chapters and posting them so you guys have more content. Anyways, please review. The story is going to take some crazy turns.**

 **Chapter 7: Confessions**

He wanted so badly to explain to Kathy and the kids about him and Olivia, but before he made it from Olivia's apartment and down to his car, Cragen called him and let him know that they had a new case, and that they needed all hands on deck, especially Olivia. As he made his way back to Olivia's door and knocked softly, he heard her yell for him to come in and he did. He guessed she received Cragen's call, because she was attaching her badge to her belt and putting her gun into its holster. They silently made their way down to the car and to the precinct, both caught up in their own thoughts. As she remembered Elliot's soft touch as he flattened her hair back, and gave her light feathery kisses along her face, she realized that mistress or not, she was happy. In her life, she had never been as happy as she is now with Elliot. And their baby. _Their baby,_ she thinks, and the thought is enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She can't believe that its finally her chance to become a mom, and its happening with Elliot. She's always wanted him to be involved in her life, way more than work partners, and every time she thought of the perfect father, she thought of him. But it was always off limits and not an option because of his marital status. Every day she is filled with the guilt of ruining his family, but she can't help but think nowadays. _We're his family, too. Our baby and I are apart of Elliot's family now._ That thought alone made her beam; she had never belonged to anyone, to a family, so being apart of his makes her feel safe, reassured, and all the much didn't realize that her right hand unconsciously drifted down to her belly and started to rub smooth circles on it. She was alerted of her actions when she felt Elliot's right hand squeeze her left thigh and make its way up to her belly, right on top of her own hand.

"I can't wait until we don't have to hide this anymore, honey, I'm so excited to see you glowing and pregnant," he blurted out. She laughed in response, thinking the idea of her being pregnant and "glowing" was both cliche and completely false. She was only 9 weeks along and she felt bloated, horny, and nauseous all the time. On both her and Elliot's part, the increased libido issue was not one at all; in fact, they both savored it. But everything else was pretty unpleasant. But, the thought of her and Elliot's child growing inside her womb for the next seven months made her realize that it was more than worth it.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the precinct and were walking towards their squad room doors. It felt so good to stand closer to each other and brush up against each other accidentally without anyone suspecting a relationship. Now they all knew that state of their partnership. A couple of years ago, she would've worried about what other people would've said about her actions. About her unplanned pregnancy with a married man, who has a pregnant wife at home. But, with a human being growing inside of her, she couldn't care less. It was her life, her's and Elliot's and baby Stabler's, and if anyone had an issue with it, it wasn't exactly her problem to cure their satisfactions.

Her thoughts were yet again interrupted when the squad was crowded around the white board, and both Elliot and Olivia were caught up on the case. A 37-year-old woman, Ellen Bridges, was found brutally raped and murdered, and when CSU searched her luxurious penthouse, they found her 8-year-old daughter, Lily Bridges, hiding in the closet of the crime scene. _The poor thing watched as her mother was raped and murdered,_ Olivia thought to herself. She knew that Cragen was expecting her to get close to the little girl and gather more information, and she didn't hesitate. Now that she was pregnant, she felt more drawn to children in distress, wanting to help them even more than she always did. Cragen said it was best if she went in alone right now, to the first interrogation room where Lily was, since all of the witness and victim interview rooms were stacked up with boxes of files and reports. When she reached the one-way mirror, she saw a broken little girl sitting there, drowning in an oversized NYPD t-shirt and what she suspected to be her grey NYPD sweatpants. She didn't mind at all, she was glad that this girl was cleaned up by the paramedics and changed into different clothes. Lily was peacefully coloring on a plain piece of computer paper and Olivia smiled to herself. She looked so cute and innocent, drawing pictures, but she knew, from experience, that she was broken on the inside. She decided to enter the room, and didn't want to startle her, so she knocked first, and when she saw Lily look curious through the mirror, she entered.

"Hi, Lily, my name's Olivia, I just wanted to come talk to you and see what pretty pictures you drew."

She was silent for a few moments and Olivia worried that she wouldn't open up to her. But she smiled up at Olivia, and surprised her when she said,

"You look like my Mommy. Can I call you Livvy? You have a pretty name." Olivia instantly smiled when Lily started talking, especially when she had taken up the nickname that only Elliot's kids called her when they were younger. It warmed her heart and in an instant she sat next to Lily, facing the mirror, and took another piece of computer paper and started to draw alongside Lily.

"Of course you can call me Livvy, Lily. You know, my friend's kids used to call me that. I love when people call me that."

"You can't really shorten my name that well, because it's so short, just listen; LIL-EE. I wish I had a cool name like Olivia," as Lily continued to ramble on and speak in her broken vocabulary and impediment speech because of a lost tooth, Olivia noticed that she could've passed as her mom. Lily had beautiful tawny, light-brown loose curly hair that reached her mid-back. She was pretty skinny for her age, but somewhat tall, and she had the most adorable features. Her big brown eyes and olive-toned skin reminded Olivia of herself at this age. Although this girl looked like girl, she remembered that this girl's mother, who didn't deserve to go in such a horrible manner, wasn't like young Olivia at all. This girl's mother actually cared for her, in a way Serena never did. When the paramedics checked her out, she had no bruises, scratches or unusual marks that would hint to domestic abuse. It felt like a weight off her chest when she found out Lily wasn't being abused.

As they continued to draw, Olivia knew it was time to start talking. She didn't want to ask about what she saw and her mothers gruesome murder yet, but she did want to connect with the girl on a more personal level, so in the long run, she would be more willing to open up to her. Before she could ask Lily a question, Lily started firing off questions, making Olivia smile.

"Livvy, are those men out there your friends?"

"Yea, Lily, they are. The man with no hair is my Captain, which mean he's my boss. His name is Don. And the other guys, Detectives Tutuola and Munch, they're my other friends, too. They're really nice people, so when you're here I don't want you to be afraid of them," Olivia explained softly. When Lily looked back up at her, she was yet again surprised by this little girl;

"What about the other man, the one who you walked in with? Is he your friend too, Livvy?" Olivia forgot about Elliot, and now she didn't know how to describe their relationship, even if it was to an 8-year-old who would never suspect something between them.

"Well, Lily, thats my work partner. And yea, to answer your question, he's my friend. He's my best friend in the entire world."

Lily was silent for a little bit after that and Olivia was worried that she struck a chord within her. But she was happy again when Lily looked up and started talking.

"Mommy had a partner, too. Her best friend. His name was David. One day he came over and I overheard them talking.." she looked down as she continued and Olivia gently started to rub the small of her back with her right hand, and turned her body to face Lily more. "What did they say, honey?"

"Mommy and David were talking about how I came from rape. I don't know what that even means, but when I go to ask mommy about what rape is, she said it's something that only bad men do, and thats how she got me, so she isn't that mad." _Wow,_ Olivia thought, _we do have more in common than I thought._

"Can I tell you something, Lily? My mom was raped also, and thats how I was born, so you're not alone, honey," Lily kept on staring at her and then finally she did something even more unexpected..

She hugged her.

Lily enveloped her in a huge bear hug. It brought tears to both their eyes and Olivia cried silently as Lily continued to talk. Now, she wasn't rambling like a child, but venting like an adult would. Like Olivia would do if she had someone to vent to all of the time.

"Mommy and I were always alone. Mommy has no family because they either all died or they live in Europe. We have nobody and now I'm going to be alone forever," Lily cried and started to sob violently sideways against Olivia's chest. Olivia lifted Lily upright in her lap so her tiny little legs were straddling hers, and Lily instantly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and buried her face there. It hurt her so deep to see this little beauty so hurt, but it comforted her to know she felt safe in her arms. She let Lily loosen her grip from around her neck and looked at her softly in the eye.

"Let me tell you something, Lily. When I was younger, it was just my mom and I, too. But, my mom was a mean woman. She used to hit me, and beat me because she used to see the bad man in me. My father was the bad man who hurt her, and she couldn't get over the fact that he hurt her and gave her bad boo-boos. I've been alone my whole life and I don't have a family either, but what I do know is that I will do anything I can to get you a good family."

Lily pulled back eve further and looked Olivia straight in the eyes, "Can i stay with you, Livvy? Please? I want to go with you! You're nice just like my mommy was," Olivia could never say no to that puppy dog face. As she told Lily she would consider it and talk to her boss, Lily nodded and stayed in her lap, which surprised Olivia. But she wasn't complaining. It felt good to have someone cling to her.

They continue to draw and laugh and make jokes when Lily started to get unintentionally serious, not understanding just how much her question had affected Olivia.

"Live, how come you don't have a family of your own?"

...

The question threw her off-kilter, but she had perfected her response to this so frequently-asked question. But, now, as she stared into the eyes of a beautiful little girl, she was lost. She never thought that it would be more difficult to talk to a child than an adult her own age. But, boy was she wrong. This child was unfolding her piece-by-piece and she wasn't even trying. _Damn, kids are better than shrinks._

"Well, Lily, up until now I haven't found the right man to start a family with. I fell in love with a man, but he had his own wife and children, so we couldn't be together. But, now, I think me and him could finally be together and be happy. I always wanted to marry him and have a family, but he couldn't since he was still married. But, besides that, can I tell you a secret, Lily? Can you keep it a secret long enough?" she teased Lily. Lily started laughing excitedly and nodded fervently, "Of course, Livvy. I promise I'll keep it a big great secret!"

"Well, Lily, I'm having a baby of my own," she added as she put her hand on her belly, and she saw Lily's hand shoot out to her belly before she quickly retracted it, confusing Olivia.

"Lily, honey, you can touch my belly, its okay."

"I'm sorry, Livvy. Mommy used to tell me to be gentle with girls who had babies in their tummies and not to pat their bellies too hard." She quickly put her small hand on top of Olivia's and despite not being able to feel a kick since she was so early on in her pregnancy, she was amazed that there was a baby in there.

The girls continued to gossip, almost as if Olivia was an eight-year-old as well, and they were enjoying themselves. They were happy, the sadness gone for now. Just not for the people outside, who just witnessed the whole interview between the two.

...

Elliot had tears in his eyes as he watched his Olivia communicate and connect so well with this little girl. He had been standing there with Fin, Munch, Cragen, Casey, and Huang, who was there to analyze her state of mind if Olivia didn't successfully get through to her, but she did as always. He always suspected that she'd been alone, but it kills him, it feels like 100 stabs to the heart when he realizes that she had been holding out on relationships and a family of her own so she can have him. He knows its horrible, but he feels honored. That she loves him that much. But he loves her just as much, if not more. As everyone looked on teary-eyed because of what they watched, nobody noticed an angry yet eerily calm Kathy Stabler standing behind them, after searching for twenty minutes all over the precinct for her husband. She knew that Olivia never specified the love of her life, but she knew it was her husband. Those two had always had a connection she never understood. She knew that her marriage was destined for divorce, so as much as it pained her to end it, it was probably best for everyone. She then decided to make her presence known.

"I think we should talk, Elliot."

...

They made their way up to the cribs so they could talk in privately, away from prying eyes. In the moments it took to reach the cribs he prepared himself for the wrath that had been disguised in the name of Kathy's pregnancy hormones. So he was extremely surprised that when they sat adjacent on the cot, she grabbed his hand.

"I knew this day would come, Elliot. Im not blind nor stupid, but I also don't know how to feel. You haven't been home for more than five hours in months, you're withdrawn all of the time, and you refused to touch me. I mean, not that I was in the mood for sex all the time since I am the size of a whale, but its nice to have your own husband touch you."

"Listen, Kath, you gotta believe me. Olivia and I never meant for this to happen. We just got caught up and let our feelings get in the way of the right thing to do, and you wouldn't believe how guilty we feel, especially Olivia, I mean, she's going crazy, also because of the pregnancy..." before he could keep rambling on, Kathy interrupted him.

"Believe me, El, I've tried to hate Olivia over the years, but its too damn hard. I know I should be furious at both of you, but I feel like we were destined to be over." They both looked at each solemnly, knowing that whatever was left of their marriage was over, but they were happy knowing that they would find love in another person.

"What are we going to do about the kids?" Elliot had to break the news because he knew that they were the only people left to tell. They probably should have told his family first, but god forbid something were to happen at work, he wanted everyone to know Olivia was pregnant and to keep her extra safe.

"El, I'm not going to be a spiteful bitch and take the kids away from you because you cheated. The kids love you just the same and even though they'll be devastated that you had something going on with Olivia, they all love her."

After they exchanged information and talked about what they were going to do, Elliot walked her out and gave her the best hug he could, considering her big belly, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Kath. I'll always love you for giving me four, soon five, beautiful children and for all the times we shared together. Never forget that. We're getting a divorce, and I'm with Olivia now, but..."

"It's ok, El. I understand. Maybe it wasn't worth fighting for anyway." She hugged him once more and turned to leave before he could say anything else. He was left to think about her words.

...

When he reached their floor again, he spotted Olivia walking out hand-in-hand with Lily, but when spotted him, she passed the girl lightly to Casey so the girl could use the bathroom. When she looked up, he practically ran to her and enveloped her into a huge bear hug, smack in the middle of the squad room. He didn't care what anyone thought; she was his baby, the love of his life, and he was done hiding it. He can tell she was pretending to act unaffected by the little girl's predicament, but he knew that she was internally crumbling. He felt her relax into him and he started to place featherlight kisses on her neck; there was nothing sexual about it, it was a sign of reassurance and safety. They made their way to the cribs, and Elliot told her all about Kathy. At first, she panicked, understanding that they were both most worried about Kathy's reaction, considering he cheated on his wife with her. But she was once again assured when Elliot explained the rest of their conversation. She had expected Kathy to be hostile about it, and march in to find the woman who helped cheat on his wife. But, yet again, she was surprised by Kathy Stabler.

Elliot was aware that Lily wanted so badly to be taken in by Olivia, and was absolutely not opposed to that idea. They made their way to Cragen's office, where an ACS worker was waiting to ask Olivia some questions about her home. She said that she could take Lily and she would inspect the home. If she deemed it fit, Lily would be able to stay there until blood relatives who were willing to care for the girl were found. Elliot followed Olivia to her apartment with Lily, and when the ACS worked, Patricia, approved Olivia's residence, and even complimented on her decor, the relief on all three faces were evident. Olivia assumed that Elliot would be staying with her, so she made up the guest room for Lily, and prepared her room for her and Elliot. Since it was only 4 AM, and no stores were open, Olivia kept Lily in the comfortable sweats she was in and helped her get ready for bed. She read her a story and sang her a lullaby to help put her to sleep. She was pushing Lily's hair out of her face, when she looked up at Olivia and asked another personal question,

"Livvy, is Elly your boyfriend?"

She chuckled lightly, and both girls were unaware of Elliot's presence in the doorway. "Well, Lily, it's a little complicated but yeah, I think Elly and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"So, is he the daddy to the baby in your belly, Livvy?"

She laughed again at the child's bluntness, and answered honestly, knowing this child was smart enough to detect any lie Olivia told her.

"Yes, Lily, he is the daddy to my baby."

She smiled, but looked solemn as she looked down and back up at Olivia again,

"I wish Elliot was my daddy. He's so nice to me today and he made funny jokes. I never had a daddy." Olivia could relate so well and it moved her to tears to see this little girl so desperate for a father in her life. She was like that once.

"When I was your age, I wish I had a dad like Elliot. Elliot has four children of his own already, so he's a really awesome daddy, and I promise you that while you're here with me, he will always be here too if you need him."

Lily smiled at this and started to nod off, but not before telling Olivia she loved her. Olivia rubbed her little head and planted kisses on her forehead and tried to suppress a sob.

"I love you too, honey."

...

They had finally made it to bed and were both so spent from the crazy day they had, and being dragged to the precinct again. But both of them were elated that they got to foster Lily for however long it was. They were climbing into bed and cuddling into a comfortable position when Olivia softly spoke,

"I can't wait to be a family with you, El. To show off this baby and this pregnancy."

"Me too, baby, and I know it sounds horrible, but I hope our family included Lily, too. I know we both want her to be with her family, but she's already melted my heart and we met her six hours ago. I just, she is like a mini-you, Liv. It's incredible to watch you with her. Thats why I hope we have a daughter." She looked up into his eyes and like she always notices, he had so many admirable emotions swirling around, the most prominent one being his love for her. She reached up, kissed him square on the mouth, and settle in on his chest, for a restful sleep.

"I love you so much, Liv. Never forget that."

She never will. For the rest of her life. It had taken a lot and she had sacrificed a lot, but none of it mattered now that she got be with Elliot. The love of her life, her person. Her life was finally coming together and she couldn't be more content if she tried.

 **Wow! This was my longest chapter ever, and I hope to continue with lengthy chapters. Writing for you guys gives me such satisfaction and I'm so glad I started this fic. Once I finish this fic, Ill start a new one. I feel like if i start a new one, I'll get distracted. But, anyways! Hope you all enjoy some cute action and feelings between our two favorite partners. :):):)**


	8. Outcasts

**I'm back! Right now I'm excited to write this chapter. I couldn't make this story all sunshine and happiness, so get ready for a sad and angering chapter (don't worry, there's no death in it, I'm not about the excessive use of fatality in pics) I'm hoping to make a longer chapter. Review Review Review:):)**

 **Chapter 8: Outcast**

They had just arrived at Kathy's, or Elliot's, old house. When they discussed divorce beforehand, they decided that Kathy would get the house since she was with the kids more than he was. And chances are, he would be moving in with Olivia, considering she was pregnant and she was fostering Lily, as well. He couldn't wait to finally live with Olivia and Lily, no matter how long the girl was there for. Last time he talked to Kathy, they discussed talking to all of the children, and Kathy had already drawn up the divorce papers. Elliot wanted nothing from her except for shared custody of their children, and she saw no problem with that. They wanted this divorce to be as amicable as possible. So that's why they're here, him and Olivia, hand-in-hand until the kids saw them, ready to tell the news of their new baby sibling. Hopefully they will be excited.

When Kathy answered the door, they were both shocked when she gave both Elliot and Olivia a hug and smiled warmly at them. Olivia stood back behind Elliot, not wanting to impose more than she already was. She has been inside of his house plenty of times, but with the newfound development of their relationship, she didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

Kathy led them to the table where she had coffee and cookies out, telling Olivia with a slight chuckle that she "yearned" for cookies throughout all of her pregnancies, including with one more month to go with this current pregnancy. It made Olivia feel more comfortable to be around her partner's soon-to-be ex-wife when she was welcoming her somewhat well. They settled into light conversation about the doctor's appointment, and talking about Elliot's kids, when they were interrupted by four raucous kids entering the house.

"Mom, we're here. Let me just go put my..." Maureen paused when she saw both Elliot and Olivia sitting with her mom at the kitchen table. She knew something was up, whether it was good or bad news. Their jovial mood had subsided when they arrived, and they smiled lightly.

"Hey kids, you mind if Mom and Liv and I talk to you about something?" Elliot knew that the kids had no idea that him and Kathy were separating, so they couldn't have possibly predicted that him and Olivia had started a relationship. The kids all took a seat the table; Kathy at the head, Elliot and Olivia next to Lizzie, and Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie sitting across from them, leaving the other head side of the table empty. The kids were starting to get anxious and ask questions about why their dad and his work partner were there. Elliot didn't want to keep his kids in the dark any longer...

"Well, guys, you know that even though I came home once your mother found out she pregnant, we were still going to work things through.."

"Yeah, Dad, what's this about? Not to be mean or anything, I just really have to study," said Kathleen, ever-the-blunt girl she was.

"Kathleen, what your father is trying to say is that we're separating..we're um.. separating and filing for divorce." You could hear a pin drop after Kathy's last comment. All of the kids looked up in the direction of Elliot and Kathy, with confusion and sadness in their eyes, except for Maureen, who expected her parents to split up way before they actually did. Being the oldest, she was a witness to most of their disagreements and fights, about the job, about them, about Olivia. _Olivia._ It was as if all of her siblings had been reading her mind, and they all switched their eyes to her. She was sitting there in between Elliot and Lizzie, bowing her head and being silent, and when Kathleen made her next comment, Olivia felt her heart snap.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dad? She's the reason why? Wow, Dad, screwing your partner..." she let out an angry scoff while angry tears brewed in the young girls eyes, "I always knew she was a home wrecking whore." Olivia practically fell apart at those words. She never wanted to break up Elliot's marriage, much less his whole entire family unit. Before she could delve deeper into her feelings and guilt, and convincing herself she was a whore like Kathleen said she was, Elliot's loud voice boomed, the loudest she's ever heard him yell.

"Kathleen Stabler, you will take that back right now! You respect your elders and do not take that tone with her. She did absolutely nothing wrong!" By now, all of the other children had stared in fear at their father and his authoritative tone, but Kathleen was not backing down.

"So it is true. What, is she pregnant or something?" After Kathleen spoke, Elliot, Olivia and Kathy all silenced and bowed their heads.

"9 weeks along," Elliot added, in fear that if Olivia would speak up, she would be burned by more of Kathleen's hurtful comments.

He didn't have to worry about that; she was equally just as mad. If they thought Kathleen was angry before, she was a real storm now.

"What the fuck, Dad? It wasn't bad enough that you had an affair with her, but you had to knock her up, too?" She turned to Olivia with an angry gleam in her eyes, and the anger, betrayal and resentment in her eyes was enough to freeze her body cold and bring tears to her eyes, and her next words sent a pang to her heart, one like she has never felt before.

"You dirty lying bitch," she whispered. "You don't have a family of your own, you've been alone your whole damn miserable life, except for your drunk of a mother, that now you're here to ruin ours? It's actually pitiful how stupid your life is. You are trying to steal our dad away from us, and now you're pregnant with a bastard child? Good luck, Olivia. If you want him, you can have him. I'm done with you and your _partner_ , Dad." She stormed out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom where she proceeded to slam the door to emphasize her anger. When Kathleen was out of earshot, everyone's eyes turned to Olivia, who was sitting there awkwardly, with tears spilling down her cheeks so fervently. She furiously wiped at them before anyone could see them, but it was too late. She choked back a sob as she replayed Kathleen's words in her head. She was right. She's been alone her whole life and maybe she doesn't deserve this family unit. She was too exhausted to be angry at Elliot for telling his family about her mom; she shouldn't be. They were best friends and he had a family to go home to and tell everything to. She didn't.

"Um, don't worry guys, it's okay. I understand why she's angry. It's all of my fault anyway, so I think I'm just going to go now..."

"Liv, please don't go, we're not done here," Elliot chided. She was too tired and emotionally hurt to get angry at him so she sat back down. When she looked to her right side, in the eyes of Elliot's sweet Lizzie, she gave Olivia a smile and put her hand on her belly.

"Is my brother or sister really in there?" Those words were enough for Olivia's eyes to start flowing with pools, and she choked back a sob.

"Yea, honey," she moved her hand on top of Lizzie's, "they really are in there." When she looked up, she saw tears in Elliot and Maureen's eyes, and an understanding in Kathy's. She didn't resent her, after all, they were both mothering Elliot's child. She looked towards Dickie, and wanted nothing more than his approval. She knows that he had always been skeptical of her relationship with his father, no matter how many times he stressed that it was strictly professional.

"Liv, congratulations," Maureen added shyly. Olivia gave her a wide beaming smile. She always felt closest with Maureen, and even with Kathleen, but she guesses now that Kathleen would never want to see her again. She accepts it. She knows she screwed up, and she knew Elliot helped, but she felt more obligated to keep their marriage alive and well. But she didn't. She tarnished it. She totally forgot about another Stabler's reaction to the news.

"Dickie, are you okay, sweetie?" Kathy asked. When he broke his stare with Olivia, looked at his parents, and back to her, she was worried that he would lash out in a similar fashion that his sister had previously done.

"You know, Liv, I always had a major crush on you, and all of my friends think you're smoking, so it's kind of disappointing that you're with Dad, now," that comment earned him a swift kick in the leg from his father, but Olivia started chuckling, grateful for Dickie's lighthearted comment.

"While I appreciate your compliment Dickie, I am just concerned about how you feel about this. Believe me, it shocked me, too, and your father and I want to make this as comfortable for you four, and your mother." He just stared back at her and nodded silently, a small smile gracing his face again.

"I'm going to have another sibling in a month, and another one in about seven months. Wow, I like little tykes, but I refuse to change any smelly diapers." This comment made all of them laugh, and they spoke for another hour before Olivia started to get sleepy, and Elliot announced that they would be leaving. As they made their way to the door, and everyone congratulated Olivia and said goodbyes, Olivia pulled them close and whispered,

"Please tell Kathleen from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry, so so sorry, for hurting her in the way I did. I would go up there, but I'm afraid of setting her off again. It's hard enough to look at myself in the mirror now, I can't imagine looking at my dad's mistress in the face..."

"Liv, don't ever call yourself that again. That's not what you are to me," Elliot interrupted. It was a little awkward from that point until Kathy seemed jovial and announced that she would like to have a dinner with everyone next Saturday, even Olivia, before the baby is born. It would be like shower, minus all of the extravagant gifts and formal dresser. But it would also serve as a family party for Kathleen's upcoming 20th birthday. It would only be Kathy, Elliot, Olivia and the kids. They accepted graciously, knowing that the next obstacle would be Kathleen at this party.

...

Saturday had come pretty quickly, and despite all of Kathleen's ruthless and angry comments, Elliot and Olivia had managed to communicate freely. Olivia felt guilty making love to a still-married man, more now than the first time she made the mistake, but they were free to be together, no matter his legal marital status. In the months that they kept their relationship secret, she felt like his dirty little secret, but when she opened up to him over the week about her feelings, something she rarely did, she remembered all of the assuring things he said to her.

 _"I love you more than anything, and I love our baby. Our child is no bastard baby, they are ours."_

 _"I will not tolerate my daughter talking to the love of my life the way she did ever again."_

 _"You've never had a family, but it's finally your time. We all love you."_

Family. She's never had one, and no matter how angry she was about her decisions, and even irrationally angry at Kathleen for speaking to her in such a way, she felt guilty for being happy that she finally has a family. She desired a man like Elliot, kids like his since she was little. She craved to be pregnant and have her stomach be the home to her baby for nine months. To supplement and provide for that baby's health and welfare. She dreamed of having a loving husband, or boyfriend, like Elliot to help her throughout a future pregnancy; satisfy her cravings, rub her swollen feet, and everything else both pleasant and unpleasant in between.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Elliot entered the bathroom, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tilted her head up to the right and stole a kiss from him, and stopped him when he tried to deepen it.

"No, no, no, El, I finally feel like I look good enough and not like sickly ghost, I'm not gonna redo my makeup because you sucked my face off." She did look good, and it took all internal respect and patience not to ravage her right there and show her how much he loves her. She had her long hair curled, her beautiful bangs swept down straight. She wore light makeup, not needing the extra blush. She was only ten-weeks along, but she already had this glow about her that everyone noticed. She wore he best pair of jeans, that hugged her tight in the best places, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fit into them in about two weeks. The blouse she wore that showed a generous amount of cleavage, but not enough to reveal her goods, made her look like a goddess. She was surprised that her boobs were already starting to fill in, and were extra sore lately. She looked in the mirror and reveled in how good she made herself look with her makeup. These past few days, her nausea ever present and her inability to keep food down had made her lose that beautiful olive-toned skin slightly, and she looked paler than ever, but now she looked just glorious.

Casey had been more than willing to babysit Lily for the night. Olivia was reluctant about Kathleen, and was horrified about her reaction to her pregnancy, her own sibling. She couldn't imagine how badly she would've lashed out if they decided to bring Lily along.

"C'mon, babe, we're gonna be late," Elliot added as she was gathering her things into her little purse. He locked the door behind them when they made it out in the hallway, and he led her out with his hand on the small of her back. They had both hoped that Kathleen would be on her best behavior for not only her parents, but most definitely for Olivia, too.

...

They had arrived with a gift in hand for Kathy, and one for Kathleen, both of which Olivia had picked out. She went out of her way, he thought, but she knew that no sum of money or array of gifts would make u for the fact that she helped her husband cheat on her. She bought at least five pairs of onesie pajamas, knit hats, mittens and gloves, and decorative socks. She bought the baby a pair of tiny overalls that she found adorable, and even picked up for their baby. It felt weird to show up to his soon-to-be ex wife's house with a baby gift, because she was pregnant with his baby. For Kathleen, she went way out of her way, buying her the new iPod shuffle, something she had asked her dad for plenty of times. She wouldn't tell anyone that it was her idea and not Elliot's not wanting to ruin the girl's birthday. Along with the iPod, she bought her tickets to a concert she really wanted to go to at Madison Square Garden. Elliot insisted that she not do it, but Olivia had more than enough money to spare from her inheritance, and she wanted for Kathleen to be happy, and at least forget about the family turmoil for one night. He lifted his hand to knock while keeping his right hand on Olivia's back, trying to protect her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. The door opened and Kathy, seemingly bigger than last week, opened the door.

"Hey, El, Liv, come in." She took their coats and they gave her the gift. The kids were all milling around the kitchen, trying to alleviate the load on their pregnant mother. They all looked up and smiled and gave Elliot and Olivia hugs, except for Kathleen, who groaned and scoffed intentionally loud enough for everyone to hear, and slammed the oven door.

"Hey Dickie!" Olivia greeted him and gave him a big hug, and he no doubt blushed from having close contact with his dad's partner. He knew it was irrational to have thoughts about his future stepmom, but he couldn't help it. He was 16 years old with raging hormones, and the luscious beauty named Olivia was right in his face. Literally. She sensed his slight discomfort and pulled back quickly, busying herself with greeting everyone else and aiding Kathy in the kitchen. She was genuinely surprised when Kathy nudged Kathleen and encouraged her to be nice to Olivia. Olivia went next to Kathleen and put her hand on the girl's arm, but shrunk back when Kathleen shrugged it off violently and almost hit her in the face.

"Happy birthday, Kathleen. Your father and I put your gift in the living room for you to open up later." Olivia smiled sweetly hoping to catch Kathleen's eye, to show her she's not as evil as she made her out to be.

Kathleen responded with a careless mumble, "Yeah, whatever, can you please move now?" Olivia thought that after having a couple of days to cool off that Kathleen would come around. She wasn't asking for the girl to jump for joy, but to be just a little respectful. When Kathy saw Olivia's evident discomfort, she sidled up to Kathleen's side and asked politely,

"Honey, why don't you say hi to Olivia?" When Kathleen turned to Olivia, sh had a smile on her face that actually shocked Olivia at how genuine i looked. But after eight, almost nine, years of busting perps and psychopaths and sadists, she knew it was all a facade. She expected Kathleen to input a snooty little "Hi Olivia" but she proved once again that she was extraordinarily angry.

"I'm not going to stand here and act like I like you and enjoy your company. I don't. I hate you and I think you're disgusting for what you've done to OUR family, you not included. It's my birthday and I didn't want you here in the first place, so you're just gonna have to deal with me." She walked closer to Olivia and she was actually afraid when she saw the look in Kathleen's eyes. Her voice dropped to a ow, menacing whisper that frightened Olivia like perps have done.

"If you think that I am going to go easy on you because you're pregnant with my 'sibling', then you have another thing coming. I don't give a shit about you or your baby, and I'm never going to." She brushed past Olivia with an intentional shoulder shove, and everyone stared at her once again while Kathleen fled to the living room. Although she had tears in her eyes like last time, she refused to let them fall, or let anyone see them escape. She quickly turned so her back was facing, and when she turned around and everyone was staring at her with pity and guilt in their eyes, waiting for he reaction, she tried to play it cool.

"C'mon, guys, if you want to eat dinner at a decent time, you shouldn't be relying on two pregnant women to be doing everything." She tried to chuckle, but it was strangled and her voice caught on her last words. She loved Elliot, she really did love him with her whole being, but if she never got pregnant, they could've kept this under wraps and kept his family together. She always wanted for Elliot to be truthful with Kathy, but at least Kathleen wouldn't feel annihilated for lashing out in an acceptable manner. She could only hope that by the time they sat down for dinner, things will have calmed down. Boy, was she wrong...

...

The meal looked divine. Kathy, 8 months along and ready to pop, still knew her way around a kitchen, something Olivia was extremely envious of. She had started out with a basic chicken soup, and the main courses including filet mignon for the adults and hanger steaks for the kids, who preferred the buttery steak. They had mashed potatoes, asparagus and a salad on the side. Both Kathy and Olivia were drinking sparkling water, and Elliot a beer.

It was unconscious, but the seven of them had taken up the same spots they had last week at the table from their heated discussion, meaning Kathleen was directly across from Olivia. Olivia kept stealing looks at Kathleen, wanting to ensure she wasn't uncomfortable, her guilty side making it's presence. Kathleen kept pretending to not notice, but finally she looked up and dropped her fork harshly, ending all conversations and everyone looked up.

"Can I help you, Olivia?" She was angry, and Olivia felt sorry that just by stealing a couple of quick glances that Kathleen had gotten heated.

"No, I, I'm sorry Kathleen, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't mean to bother you..."

Kathleen scoffed, "Yeah, just like you didn't mean to have an affair with my dad and get pregnant with his love child." Elliot stood up so fast the table shook, and he barked loudly at Kathleen,

"That's enough young lady! How many times do I have to tell you to respect Olivia?"

"Whatever, Dad, I forgot that Saint Olivia could never do any wrong. I'll remember that." She got up and went back to the living room to text on her phone, probably badmouthing him and Olivia. He didn't care, he was tired of her antics, and frankly, so was everyone else at the table. Everyone vocally expressed it except Olivia. Kathy realized how uncomfortable she must've been feeling.

"Liv, are you okay? I hope you know that we don't think of you that way, she is just..."

"No, I get it, Kathy. It's hard for kids to cope with something like this, and she shouldn't have to be apologetic for how she reacts. I mean, I would hate me too if I were in her shoes." Everyone stayed quiet after that. They knew she was feeling guilty, but not this much. They proceeded to clean up and get Kathleen's cake ready. Kathy gathered Kathleen from the living room, and she lit 21 candles, a big one in the middle for good luck. They sang happy birthday and she blew out her candles, her angry glance at Olivia was noticed by everyone. They proceeded to eat cake and it was time for her to open presents. She first opened her gift from Kathy. Kathy had gotten her a bunch of clothes from Kathleen's favorite store, and got her new headphones for her computer. Kathleen beamed and gave Kathy crushing hug. On the other kids part, they all chipped in to buy Kathleen a big gift, and they made her a basket of all of her favorite stuff; candy, body lotions and scrubs, perfumes, nail polishes, and beauty kits. She went crazy over them, excited that they picked stuff she liked. and last, she picked up the box and card from Olivia and Elliot. Olivia wrote out the card, but didn't include her name, not wanting to upset the girl on her birthday. The card read:

 _Dear Kathleen,_

 _Happy birthday, honey. I can't believe twenty years have passed since I held you in my arms for the first time. I_ _love you with my entire heart and you mean so much to me. You have grown into such a beautiful and intelligent young girl, and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you. May all your wishes come true this year._

 _With Love,_

 _Daddy._

At first Kathleen smiled gratefully for her dad's great message, but Olivia new the second her eyes squinted that she recognized who's handwriting it was. It wasn't Elliot's. It was hers. Elliot told her exactly what to write, but since they were rushing and he was driving, she wrote it out. Kathleen took the card, waved it in front of Olivia's face, and ripped it in half, almost as if the card was a symbolic representation of her, or her new life with Elliot. She proceeded to open up her gift, and when she saw the iPod shuffle, she freaked. She knew she couldn't stay mad at her father, and she couldn't contain it any longer. She jumped into Elliot's arms and shrieked.

"Oh my god, Daddy, I love it, thank you sooooooo much!"

"Hey, Katie, there is still more in the box." She took a peek in the box and when she saw two front-row seat tickets to a Britney Spears concert, she wigged out again, and embraced her dad tightly. "I love you so much, Daddy, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there. He knew he was risking a lot with his next words, but knew it had to be done.

"Kathleen, you know that I knew you wanted these gifts, but Olivia bought them all for you. You should say thank you to her." She didn't make a move or a sound, and she stayed in her current position. When Elliot tapped her on the back, Kathleen pulled back angrily, surprisingly with tears in her eyes.

"No, Dad, I'm not. She already ruined my life, I'm not going to let her ruin my birthday, too!"

"Kathleen..." Elliot tried to reason. The girl responded by curling back up into her father and acting like a seven-year-old brat. Olivia took a chance and rubbed the girl's back and tried to coo to her about how she just wanted her to have a good birthday.

"Kathleen, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Well you did, Olivia. You ruined my life, and now you're ruining my birthday. Why can't you just fucking leave already? Nobody wants you here." Elliot was too shocked to say anything and Kathy was appalled by the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. Olivia got up, reached for her cellphone, confusing everyone.

She dialed a number and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hi, yes, I need a cab to pick me up at 72 Woods Avenue, Glen Oaks, Queens. 10 minutes? That's good, thank you." Her voice cracked from the beginning of her call and she gathered her stuff as everyone watched. Kathy rushed to her side and Elliot moved Kathleen to the side, despite her protests. Ten minutes later, the cab showed up and Olivia was trying to leave, but was stopped by Kathy and Elliot.

"Olivia, please don't go. Maureen and Dickie and Lizzie want you here, and so do I, and I'm sure Elliot doesn't want you to go."

"Please don't go, Liv, please, babe, I wish Kathleen would stop acting the way she is. Pleas just stay." She looked up into both their eyes and felt the tears brewing before she could stop them.

"Elliot, I'm not going to come between you and your children, ever. I promised you that. And I know it's sooner than later, but if she needs time, then I'll give her time."

"Liv, if you're leaving, then I'm leaving, too."

"NO, Elliot, stop! She's your daughter, and she wants you for herself. You enjoy yourself for the rest of the night, I'll be at my apartment." Tears flowed freely as she reached up and gave Elliot a sweet kiss on the lips, not caring enough to worry about Kathy in their presence right now. She was tired. She thought that once they revealed their relationship that they would be able to openly flaunt it and be affectionate towards each other. But, no.

Of course not.

Every time she thought she had what she wanted, it got screwed up. She left the house and jumped in the taxi, waving lightly to Kathy and Elliot, the latter having tears in his eyes as he watched the love of his life, the mother of his child drive away. He could only hope not forever. When he entered the house, Dickie was screaming at Kathleen for making Olivia so uncomfortable, and after a half hour of arguing, everyone settled down. While the kids got into bed, he hung out with Kathy downstairs, having some coffee, so he could leave soon and see his Olivia. As he pulled on his coat, Kathy apologized profusely for Kathleen's behavior and he understood. Sadly, he had to. But he knew that no matter what, he would never let this divide them.

...

She changed into one of Elliot's oversized t-shirts and hopped into bed. She never thought that she would have to cry herself to sleep another night of her life. But she did. She cried for the anger she was up against today. She cried for her baby as she put her hand on her minuscule bump. He or she would always be an outcast from Elliot's kids, just like she was. She fell asleep with a pounding headache from crying so much. She needed to let it out, and Elliot wasn't even there for her to lean out.

...

She felt the bed dip under his weight, and was grateful he was home. She pretended to be asleep and was moved to tears and he lightly pecked her shoulders and the back of her head, and whispered to her under the pretense that she was asleep.

"I love you so damn much, Liv, and I love our baby with my whole heart. I will not let my daughter break what we have, babe. I can't wait to see your beautiful smiling face tomorrow. Sweet dreams, baby." He spooned her from behind and fell asleep pretty quickly, and after assuring herself for the millionth time that everything would be okay, sooner or later, she was starting to believe it.

 **End chapter. Whew, that was my longest one on record. Thank you so much for your reviews and so patiently waiting. I loved writing this chapter, even though it felt like a million pangs to the heart. Hope y'all are tuning in tonight (already, the episode is over in 6 minutes) to SVU. Love Mariska so much! Anyways, review review, and review some more. Hope you guys enjoy this.**


	9. Making Amends

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't update in a while. I got a lot of reviews about Kathleen's attitude, and I did it on purpose. I know that Elliot's kids would probably never act like this, he's a good father, but I needed some angst, anger and sadness. As much as I always wanted Elliot and Olivia to be together during the show, I didn't want Kathy made out to be an evil person. Don't worry it's all good! And I'm back. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Making Amends**

About six weeks have passed since their angry encounter with Kathleen and the rest of the family. Sadly for the couple, Lily had gone to live with David, her mom's best friend and potential lover, who was cleared from the investigation. They were sad, but happy that Lily was in absolutely great hands.

Kathy was ready to pop, and was due any minute. Olivia had just hit 16 weeks and today they were going to Dr. Vega's to find out their gender. Olivia never told Elliot, but though she stayed strong with her "its-a-boy" theory, she had been growing to believe that she was having a girl. There were so many people who noticed her growing belly and were giving their gender input. _Girl moms carry low and, oh, their faces get chubbier than women pregnant with boys_. She groaned at that comment, but she knew regardless of her appearance, she only cared about her baby. And Elliot.

Tonight they were going to sit down with Kathleen and Kathy, just the four of them, and discuss whatever problems. Kathleen seemed to be coming around and wasn't as hostile towards Olivia, but still had a nasty input. Elliot was furious with her and didn't hesitate to let her know that on more than one occasion.

They got to the doctors office and sat in the waiting room, where there was a younger pregnant woman, early 30's perhaps, with a two-year-old adorable daughter. When Olivia sat down next to Elliot, and absentmindedly ran her hand over her belly, the little girl did the same to her mother's belly, which protruded way more than Olivia's. She laughed, and the girl ran over to Elliot and Olivia, ignoring her mom's protests to stop bothering the couple.

The girl looked up to Olivia and put her tiny hand on Olivia's belly and smiled. "Baby in belly? Like mama?" Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other and smiled. Olivia looked down and nodded, and put her bigger hand over the girl's.

"Yes, honey, I have a baby in my tummy, just like mommy does." The little girl started smiling and babbling in her toddler talk about babies and dolls, making Elliot and Olivia laugh, and the mother to profusely apologize.

"It's no problem at all. I'm Olivia."

"I'm Rachel, how far along are you?" The younger mother asked Olivia, and she was grateful to talk to someone who didn't seem either worried about her high risk pregnancy or someone who frowned upon her pregnancy out of wedlock.

"I'm 16 weeks yesterday, what about you?" By the looks of Rachel's belly, Olivia would place her at about 30 weeks, maybe farther along, but her answer surprised Olivia.

"I'm approaching 24 weeks; I'm having twins, a boy and a girl, so this little troublemaker is going to have two little siblings to take care of." Once Elliot heard that she was pregnant with fraternal twins, just like his Lizzie and Dickie, he chimed in.

"I have twins from a previous marriage, a boy and a girl; one of the best experiences ever, but lots of work." The couple continue conversing with the woman until Dr. Vega called Olivia in first; Rachel was seeing a different obstetrician, given her pregnancy wasn't high risk. When the couple made it into the exam room and Olivia started to get settled with Dr. Vega, the doctor noticed their nerves and tried to start off light.

"So, do you guys wanna know Baby Stabler's gender today?" They both nodded vigorously and smiled brightly at her, making her laugh. Olivia lifted her t-shirt and Dr. Vega proceeded to apply the gel, her mandatory warning of the cold gel making Olivia laugh and squirm at the same time. When the doctor started to probe Olivia's stomach with the wand, she joked about how big the baby was, and how the fetus was making great progress. It was time to find out if their child was a boy or girl, and neither of them could stand the anticipation any longer.

"So, Doc, what are we having?"

She smiled and tried to formulate the best response for them, knowing that no matter the gender, this couple would be over-the-moon for their unborn child.

"Well, it looks like Mommy and Daddy's little princess is making herself comfy in there..."

Elliot and Olivia automatically looked at each other and burst into tears. They were like magnets, their foreheads and lips pressed tightly to the others, tears streaming down their faces. The emotional moment continue on, and even Dr. Vega had tears in her eyes.

Elliot looked into his lover's eyes and whispered, with a hint of humor, "I told you so, baby. I knew we were having another little drama queen." Olivia and Dr. Vega laughed at this, and it prompted congratulations from the doctor.

"I knew you'd be right, El. You make everything right." They pecked each other on the lips and gazed adoringly at the image of their baby peacefully resting in her womb. She never knew what it was like to be happy. To never want or need anything else. But now she does. She has her man, and she has her baby girl. That's all she needs.

...

They had made a quick stop to the precinct, following Cragen's orders of revealing the gender to the squad. They rounded everyone up and when they broke the news, all you could hear were congratulations and tears of joy from Casey and Melinda. Everyone was so excited to have a mini "Baby-girl" around, and all the men took it upon themselves to protect this little girl for the rest of their lives.

They had gone home and relaxed and taken their time to get ready. Olivia was a bundle of nerves for meeting Kathleen again. She hoped that this wouldn't be worse, considering she was showing now. She hoped that her belly wouldn't trigger Kathleen in anyway and cause her to do something potentially dangerous, but she knew that her words hurt, and she would never physically harm her or her half-sibling.

The four of them sat down at the table in Kathy's kitchen. Elliot suggested going in public, so Kathleen wouldn't make a big scene, but Olivia knew that audience or not, she would lash out in whatever manner was appropriate for her emotions. She wanted Kathleen to feel comfortable and not antagonized by all of the adults. Kathy had put out some food to pick on, especially for Olivia, knowing that being pregnant warranted constant eating. Kathy herself, who's due date was in about three days, was uncomfortable with her big belly, but joining Olivia in eating. Olivia sat next to Elliot, who was across from Kathy and Kathleen. Kathleen didn't say hello to Olivia, but managed a small smile and curt nod, which surprised Olivia, in all honesty.

They continued to eat and make small talk, excluding Kathleen, but Elliot cleared his throat, not wanting anything to be awkward by him broaching the subject.

"We all know that we're avoiding the big elephant in the room, and I'm not going to beat around the bush. Katie, why are you so angry at Olivia and I?" Olivia put her head down and closed her eyes, in fear of being lashed out at by Kathleen, but when she heard a heavy shaking exhale come from the girl, she opened her eyes and lifted her head, surprised to be met with Kathleen's teary eyes.

"I... I don't know, anymore, Dad...I'm just... so sorry, Dad, and I'm so sorry, Livvy. Please don't be mad at me anymore I'm so sorry and I promise I didn't mean anything about the baby being a bastard..."

Before the girl could continue, Olivia chimed in peacefully. "It's okay, honey, I forgive you. I just... I wanted to know if I did anything wrong and if that's why you're mad.." The girl shook her head furiously.

"No, Livvy, I just.. I didn't want Dad to forget about us. It's been crazy lately with Mom being pregnant in an unplanned way, and now you, and I didn't want our family to be torn apart." Olivia knew Kathleen was truly serious when she kept saying 'Livvy' instead of addressing her as 'that whore'. They let Kathleen vent about her problems and let her apologize, and it was like nothing ever happened. She was joking and talking about baby names.

They had moved on to talking about the baby's gender being revealed today when Olivia gasped. Elliot, thinking the worst, turned to her and caressed her arm.

"Liv, baby, what's wrong, everything okay?" He was confused when she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes, and she grabbed his hand. She gently guided it down to her bump and when he felt the smallest flutter, he joyously laughed and teared up.

"El, thats our baby, she's kicking, honey!" Kathy smiled and unconsciously caressed her own belly. When Olivia looked up into the eyes of Kathleen, she saw that the girl wanted to feel the kick, but felt awkward about it. She summoned the girl over to her own chair and grabbed her smaller wrist in hers, and guided the girl's hand over hers and moved it around to get a reaction from the baby. When the girl felt her baby sister flutter and shyly kick her mother's stomach, she laughed and teared up, wiping her eyes so nobody would see.

"Wow, Livvy, she should be a soccer player. She's already kicking strong!" They laughed about how Elliot wanted his girl to play both soccer and do dance, and Olivia advised him to slow down, she was still a fetus.

They continued to talk until both pregnant women got tired, and Elliot suggested that they leave for the night. When they got their coats on and Kathleen walked them to the door, Kathy announced that she had something upstairs for Olivia. They began to get worried that she didn't come down after 5 minutes, until they heard a groan from upstairs. They all rushed into Kathy's bedroom, where a pile of water had gushed from the apex of her legs, soaking the floor and her pants.

"Uhhh, I think my water just broke."

...

Elliot had made his way into the delivery room with Kathy, while Olivia sat with Kathleen in the waiting room. They had called Maureen and the kids, who were on their way from Kathy's mother's house. It turns out, that Kathy's false contractions that she forgot to mention to Elliot, were indeed real ones. She was already on her way to delivery, fully dilated, after an hour in the hospital.

Kathleen fell asleep against Olivia's shoulder after awhile, and the older woman was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps and a cooing baby approach. She opened her eyes to see Elliot cradling the baby to his chest, and beckoning her over to him. She gently let Kathleen lay against the sectional and get into a comfortable position.

She cuddled into Elliot's side and watched the baby boy stretch and hum quietly, getting himself acclimated to world outside the womb.

"What's his name, El?"

He looked down on the baby with such fatherly pride that she couldn't wait until he got to hold their bundle of joy. She wasn't surprised when her told her the name.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler, Jr. I can't believe I finally have a namesake." They laughed and he transferred the baby to Olivia's arms, where Eli, his new nickname, immediately curled into her. Elliot believed it to be her motherly glow and maternal instincts that attracted the baby. Either way, she looked fabulous with a baby in tow. After a couple of minutes, they brought the baby back to Kathy, where they announced they would stay with Kathleen until Maureen arrived shortly, and they would make their way home. They would both be back tomorrow to see the baby and help her get discharged. They had been trying to figure out a plan where Elliot could help around the house and with baby Eli. Olivia was more than accepting of their situation, making Elliot more comfortable.

...

When Elliot and Olivia made it home, they had felt something shift in their relationship. For the positive. They created a child together and in about five months, that baby would be born. The product of their beautiful love would be cuddled into their arms. They were so overwhelmed with emotion that Olivia couldn't help but melt when a naked Elliot laid her on the bed and showered her pregnant body with kisses. She started to get a little bit self-conscious as her body changed; her belly grew, as well as her boobs, but Elliot was certainly not complaining, especially about her naturally-augmented breasts. He couldn't get enough of them.

They rolled around in bed before Olivia sat on top of his groin, intentionally trying to making him hiss, and she grabbed his enormous hard shaft and guided him into her. Ever since she got pregnant, she couldn't handle foreplay; she was always ready to explode with just one look from Elliot. She sunk down on his erection and just sat there for a minute, savoring the feel of her lover buried to the hilt inside of her, fulfilling her both sexually and emotionally. She started to move her hips in a rotation that made Elliot's eyes cross. Her motions became more frenzied and less like love-making and Elliot groaned from pleasure, resulting in a smirk from his partner.

"What are you smirking about up there?" He brought his right hand up and tweaked her nipple, turning her laughter into soft moans.

"I just love when you groan, baby. It gets me so wet.." he groaned even louder this time, unintentionally, because she was talking dirty to him while riding him like a fucking bull at the rodeo. He was getting worked up and knew he was gonna explode. Their laughter subsided and the moment intensified when they looked into each other's eyes. She knew everything about him and didn't surprise him when she looked into his soul and said,

"Cum for me, El. Let go, baby." That's all he needed. Her verbal consent and the adoring look in her eyes was enough for him to explode. It sounded corny, but their love was enough to turn him on. He let go and groaned, and she clenched her muscles around his dick, making his orgasm prolonged and completely incredible, out-of-this-world. She let go and moaned loudly in her sexy womanly voice that drove him wild. He didn't think there would ever be a sound he loved more.

When they finished, Elliot gently extracted himself from her, knowing that he didn't want to potentially hurt their baby. She collapsed to the left of his body and instantly curled up into the crook of his neck. They pecked and kissed and touched, lulling themselves to sleep by the sound of each other's voices and the feel of their soft bodies close to each other.

They continue to talk absentmindedly about the most mundane things, especially her newest cravings, but both of their minds were on the little baby who made his presence just a couple of hours ago. Right before they drifted off into a restful slumber, Elliot whispered as he rubbed her growing baby bump,

"I can't wait to hold our baby, Liv."

...

When they got to the hospital, Kathy was already to be discharged but the baby was still in the bassinet. Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other in fake surprise and were actually happy when they reached the door to her room. One of the hospital's pediatric surgeons, Dr. Eric Prescott, was in her room congratulating her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Elliot and Olivia weren't surprised in the least, considering they had made their relationship known, and even the kids had met him. He was a cool guy around their age, maybe a couple years older than Kathy, and was a personable guy. He didn't stir trouble with Elliot, and actually made attempts to hang out with him. He wanted to assure Elliot that his kids would be safe around him and that they had nothing to worry about. Elliot appreciated his understanding.

They made their presence known by clearing their throats, and Kathy blushed furiously, knowing that they just witnessed her more-than-platonic exchange with the doctor. He quickly said hello to Olivia and expressed his congratulations to Elliot before leaving, but not before kissing baby Eli's head and telling him he couldn't wait to see him again.

"Thank you so much guys for coming and helping out. I appreciate it, but how is this gonna work during the day, and for the next couple of months?" The subject was finally broached and Elliot didn't know how to respond. He knew that by helping Kathy, Olivia would be alone more and he wanted to be there for his pregnant lover, but he wanted to be there for his ex-wife and their new baby as well. He just hoped he would be able to formulate a plausible plan.

"I have a suggestion...what if a couple days a week, Elliot sleeps over to help you with the baby, so you're not alone all the time. I'm sure that based off of that kiss, Dr. Prescott would be willing to help also...". Both Elliot and Kathy looked at Olivia with a bewildered expression, not surprised that she would sacrifice her own time with her lover for another woman, but extremely baffled that she was so calm about it.

"Liv, I can't ask you to just let go of Elliot like that, its not fair.."

"Yes, it is, Kathy. Eli is both of your child, and plus," she added her next sentence awkwardly, "it's only fair considering what we did." Kathy gave Elliot the baby and gave Olivia a hug, something very unexpected.

"I know that what you guys did was wrong, and it shocks me that I am not even mad, but you need to stop beating yourself up over this." Kathy pulled back and looked into Olivia's eyes. "You and your child are worth just as much and probably more to Elliot than anyone else. So, please, you don't have to do this."

She sighed, knowing Kathy was right, but knew it was the best decision. "I want to, Kathy. I want Eli to know his father."

Elliot looked at her and gathered her in his arms, and gave her a searing kiss.

"I love you so much, baby."

She smiled and many people would probably think that it was a recipe for disaster, she knew Kathy better than trying to get Elliot back.

"Hey, I'll come over and help you out too, Kathy. All hands on deck." Olivia smiled at Kathy and gathered the baby in her arms. She couldn't get over how beautiful this baby boy was. His perfect little note, and his soft eyelids and lashed, his small little smirk, undoubtedly inherited from his smug father, made her smile and croon over him. She couldn't wait to see their baby. She hoped she looked like Elliot; searing blue eyes with that brown-blonde hair. No matter what their baby looked like, she couldn't wait to meet her.

 **This chapter isn't as long, and I promise to write more tomorrow. This was kind of a filler chapter, despite the crazy events, but i might skip ahead tomorrow like 2 months into Liv's pregnancy. Hope you guys enjoyed this... enjoy your Memorial Day!**


	10. Sweetie

**I'm back already! There is going to be a time jump, and for sure some drama between these two lovebirds, but don't worry. There will be no break-up and no major sadness. BTW, Chris Meloni's tweet the other day about Olivia investigating a man's sodomy with a banana; "#WORD"...PRICELESS! Enjoy this chapter. XOXO**

 **Chapter 10: Sweetie**

About three months had passed since baby Eli's delivery and things had been going well, except for Olivia's new predicament. Things had been going well. They had established a great schedule where Elliot helped Kathy with the baby as much as possible and she, too, tried her best to help the mom and newborn get as comfortable as possible. She was now 28 weeks pregnant and couldn't believe that she had safely made it to seven months without any problems. She knew that as horrible as delivering at this stage would be, at least the baby had higher chances of survival, god forbid there was ever a chance of premature birth due to complications. Until the other day when she had false contractions. They were in the squad room when Olivia started to feel faint:

 _Flashback:_

 _She sat back in her chair, staring up at Elliot. There were days like this where she just cherished being able to work and play with this man. As he smiled up at her, noticing her gaze, she felt a huge pain in her stomach and gasped. She stood, and Elliot rushed to her side and asked her what was wrong, but before she could answer she lost consciousness and passed out._

 _Flashback Over_

When she made it to the hospital, and Dr. Vega arrived, she was instructed to bed rest and very light activity. She was angry.

Fuming.

Being on bed rest would mean no work. No seeing Elliot all of the time and being able to talk to someone. This would mean Elliot would have a new a partner.

She never was the jealous type, but being at home alone without the love of her life there would be so boring. The doctor also said that on days where she wasn't feeling increased fatigue, she was allowed to drive and maybe go visit Elliot at the precinct, or go out to lunch. She hoped she would be experiencing a lot of those days where she could join her boyfriend for lunch, or ask Casey to meet her for some well-deserved girl talk. She figured that she wouldn't be alone, considering her and Elliot moved into a new spacious apartment together. She dipped into the hefty inheritance her mother left her-and let's just say that the family would be set for life with the inheritance.

When you entered the apartment, to the left was a kitchen with a huge expanse of granite countertop and barstool chair to accompany it. Everything in the kitchen was stainless steel and mahogany cabinets. It looked state-of-the-art.

To the right of the entrance was a huge living room, with the biggest flat-screen television hanging on the wall in front of a huge sectional that allowed you to relax and lay back all of the way. Other arm chairs and love seats accompanied. The apartment, or rather penthouse, had six bedrooms and two bathrooms, and even had a balcony. One bedroom for Elliot and Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen would share one, and Dickie and Lizzie would have their own bedrooms. Baby Eli and their baby would share the huge nursery, since they were only months apart. Directly after the counter were a set of steps leading upstairs to the bathrooms and bedrooms. It felt like a home rather than their old shabby apartments.

Ever since they moved in together, the kids had been stopping by a lot more frequently, especially to check up on how Olivia's been doing. Today would be the day Cragen assigned Elliot a new partner. She knew it was wrong, but she hoped it wasn't a girl. To her luck it probably would be. She knows Elliot would never cheat on her; their love, their bond and relationship are way too strong for intruders to make an appearance, but her extreme bloating of her stomach and her face made her feel unsexy, undesired, despite the face that Elliot still couldn't get enough of her.

She thought that as the pregnancy progressed she wouldn't want sex anymore, or even worse, that Elliot wouldn't want to make love to her when she was so big, but both of those thoughts were absolutely wrong. He still go turned on by her and little things she would do would set him on fire. The thought of her carrying his child was enough to make him happy, and teary-eyed, and horny. She even went out of her way to purchase some pregnant-friendly lingerie that made her feel sexy. He thought everything she did was sexy, but her feeling comfortable in her own beautiful body was also important to him.

Besides not wanting to leave Olivia alone at home, Elliot was nervous about his first day back with a partner. Lately, for the past couple of days, he had been working by himself or teaming up with Munch or Fin. They didn't have any major cases, so it wasn't a problem to team up with the other guys. But he knew it wouldn't last forever. He missed his partner, his beautiful girlfriend, but he knew he would rather have his baby and his love safe than have her busting perps with him on the streets. Without a doubt he'd rather her be in bed.

When he got to work that day, he wasn't surprised to see the Captain and another unrecognizable figure in his office, both seated and he assumed it was his new temporary partner. Munch and Fin were also at their desks. He knew he was late and for lack of better words, it was his morning rendezvous with Olivia that led him to be late. But he wasn't complaining at all. He treasured all of his moments with Olivia, especially now that she was insecure about her perfect body, the body preparing for their child.

When he sat at his desk and prepared to complete yesterday's DD-5's he left uncompleted so he can skip out early and be with Olivia, he was interrupted by the opening of the Captain's door. He saw his captain walk past him first and then a woman, around his age or a couple years younger walk out. He knew this was his new partner.

He wasn't going to lie; she was a beautiful woman. But not nearly as beautiful as his Olivia. In fact, she was pretty different from Olivia. She was skinny like a twig, lacking all the curves that made Elliot wild about Olivia. Her hair was a brownish, orange color and her eyes were green; they didn't clash well with his stormy blue as his did with those chocolate brown ones he always loved. She had a smirk on her face when she realized who her partner was. He could care less, he was only here because it was his job or else he'd be home with his pregnant girlfriend. But he knew that while he wasn't affected by her looks, Munch and Fin were. You could see their tongues hit the ground and their jaws slack open. Cragen laughed and introduced everyone.

"I see you've all met Stabler's new partner. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Detective Rachel Owens from the 2-7. She's on loan until Olivia is back, which considering her health and three-month maternity sabbatical, she will likely be with us for the next five months if everything holds up. Please welcome Detective Owens as you would Olivia, and get to work. There may not be an ongoing case, but I haven't received any DD-5's on my desk yet," he added with a smirk. Elliot turned and plastered a fake smile on his face, knowing that while every other man in this precinct drooled over her, he would not be fascinated with this girl. But, for now, she seemed nice and he didn't want to be an asshole from the start, so he extended his hand towards Rachel and she grabbed it tightly. He didn't miss her thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"Well, Detective Stabler, it's good to finally put a face to the name. I've heard so many great things about you and your partner. I didn't know she was pregnant," Rachel added slyly. She knew exactly who he was. Him and his partner, Olivia, had been in the newspapers so frequently she felt she knew them personally. She definitely wanted to get to know Elliot better, though.

"Yea, well my partner, who's also my girlfriend, is on bedrest due to doctor's orders for the safety of her pregnancy, so we're hoping the rest goes by really fast," he added with exaggeration on the 'really'. He wasn't liking the looks and gleams Rachel was giving him already. He had nothing to hide, no desire to cover that would give away any attraction to this woman. Ever since he'd met Olivia it was like he only had eyes for her. Every other woman paled in comparison to not only Olivia's beauty, but her character as well.

Rachel didn't seem to get the hint, but let go of his hand, just to rub his back tenderly.

"Well, it would be absolutely great to meet her one day, but right now, the two of us have to get to work." He was extremely annoyed by her inappropriate conduct and couldn't wait to go home and tell Olivia about his crazy temporary partner.

Dani Beck had not sat well with him in the beginning, but he warmed up to her. _Warmed up, for sure_ , he thought with a groan. He never meant to kiss her, especially so passionately up against the side of his Jeep. He was missing Olivia, he missed his family; all he wanted was love and affection that nobody seemed to be rewarding him with. And Dani was desperate and vying for his love, too. He knew that Olivia was shaken up by how they reached an intimate level in a month of partnership, meanwhile he rarely showed how much he cared for his real partner in the eight years they knew each other. It was only recently that she felt how deep his love runs. He hopes that Olivia, a hormonal mess currently, wouldn't be disappointed or jealous that he was partnered with a female detective. He knew 110% that he wasn't interested but he couldn't speak for his temporary partner who seemed to love to shake things up with him sexually and inappropriately.

...

By the end of the day, they were spent and just wanted to relax. When Munch suggested drinks at the local pub, Maloney's, he accepted and called Olivia to see if she would join them. He wouldn't have invited her or gone himself if Rachel acted up at all during the day, but she seemed to tame herself really well. When he called Olivia, who seemed more than happy to join them at the bar, she said she would take a cab, despite Elliot's desire to pick her up, so he headed out with Munch, Fin, Casey and Rachel.

When they got there, they ordered several pitchers of beer. He was disappointed that when they sat in the circular booth, Rachel slipped next to him, but it left an open seat on the other side of him that he wanted to save for Olivia. Munch sat to Rachel's right, while Fin was seated next to him, leaving Casey across Olivia's expected seat. When he heard the door open, he knew it was her. He didn't even have to look up. It was weird sometimes about their connection. It was like the both of them could sense the other's presence, or even feel when the other one was in trouble. It was a heavy subject that he didn't want weighing on his mind, so when he saw her approaching, he stood up to greet her.

"Hey, baby, I missed you all day." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him searing kiss on the lips, unaware of the pair of eyes that eyed her enviously. They continued their affectionate embrace, not intentionally, but because they truly missed being in the comfort of each other's arms or in the other one's presence constantly throughout the day.

"Mmm, Liv, me too, honey, it was so boring today at work without you."

"Hey, Elliot, thats not fair. I tried on many occasions to brighten up your day and kiss the pain away but you ignored me," added John. They all laughed and amidst his hysterical laughter, Elliot chimed in "Shut up, John!"

Elliot gave Olivia another peck and wrapped his right arm around her, directing her to the table. Casey yelped and rushed to give Olivia a hug without squishing her, scared that any sudden movement or pressure would hurt Olivia and Elliot's baby. Olivia made her way around the table and when she got to Rachel, she extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Olivia, Elliot's partner, well, girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you!" Rachel took her hand eagerly and Olivia almost scoffed at her next words.

"Wow, Olivia, it's a pleasure to finally meet the regarded Detective Benson. Elliot's told me so many good things about you. Oh, forgive me for asking, how far along are you? You must be due any day!" Olivia was turned off by her last comment, considering her belly looked normal for a 28-week pregnant woman; she wasn't large at all.

"Oh, I'm 28 weeks, so I still have another couple months left to go," she wrapped her arm around Elliot and looked up at him with the true love she felt for him, but did it on purpose to make Rachel angry. He put his hand on her belly and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "But Elliot and I can't wait to meet our little girl. We've been picking names out and decorating the nursery, so my Elliot is a very busy man."

Casey, Munch and Fin all knew what the couple before them was doing and they couldn't help but laugh. They all saw how Rachel seemed to hang on Elliot, even though she proved to be mild during the day. They couldn't stand that after all of these years of wanting their favorite detectives to be together, another "brother-in-blue" would come in and try to flirt with Elliot, who would never even fathom the idea of cheating on the love of his life.

Everyone sat down and Elliot ordered Olivia a coke with lemon slice, her favorite simple and nonalcoholic beverage for the duration of her pregnancy. Everyone started to joke around and bullshit. Elliot limited himself to two glasses of beer, while the rest were starting to make their way to drunk. Except for Olivia. Oh, and Rachel, who was way past drunk. Everyone noticed her sloppy actions.

Olivia had excused herself to the bathroom, needing to take one of her well-expected pee breaks, but Elliot insisted on her not going alone, so Casey accompanied her along. He was grateful for that because he knew he would get ripped a new asshole for entering the ladies' room. It was like something snapped in his deranged partners mind, because as soon as Olivia and Casey disappeared, she started to let her hands roam Elliot's body, starting at his hands.

"Mmm, Elliot, when my Captain transferred me to Special Victims, I never thought that I would have a partner as sexy as you." Everyone turned to the wild detective with anger and shock embedded in their eyes. How dare she flirt with a taken man, whose pregnant girlfriend was using the bathroom.

"Listen, Rachel, you're really drunk. I think it's time to go home now.." Rachel didn't let him finish the sentence.

"But, baby, we just got here, I don't want to go yet. I wanna have some fun," she added with a gleam in her eye as she moved her hand towards Elliot's groin, squeezing it before he could grab her wrist. He didn't react to her touch because she wasn't his Olivia, and he was absolutely turned off by this girl's behavior. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away from him.

"Rachel, stop please, you're embarrassing yourself here," he chided her. She wasn't having anything to do with it. In fact, she started towards his neck, intending on kissing him there, when she heard a loud voice that scared her more than she thought.

"He doesn't want your advances, Rachel. Get off of him now." Olivia appeared and was fuming; not at Elliot, but at this bitch who thought she could come in and take her man. Rachel stood up and despite her fear of what the trained pregnant detective would do, she got up in her face before anyone could intervene.

"What are you going to do? He's clearly interested in me, sweetie, I could feel it," she took her hand and intimidated an erect penis, and Olivia, her hormones on overdrive mixed with her hatred towards this home wrecker, slapped her hard across the face.

"Listen, _sweetie,"_ she emphasized, "that's my man who you're so interested in. And believe me, he doesn't entertain trash like you. So you better get the fuck out of my face and away from my boyfriend before I show you who's really boss around here." Maybe it was Olivia's words or she suddenly sobered up, but Rachel looked up, grabbed her jacket from behind her, and bolted for the door. Olivia smiled in satisfaction and before she could react, Elliot gathered her in his arms, put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her with an unbridled passion that she so craved from him all of the time.

"That was by far the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen you do," Elliot whispered in a husky voice. She noticed his arousal and played along with it. Elliot's kiss lit up places within her that she thought her pregnancy killed.

"Mm, sexier than when I gave you a lap dance? Or when I modeled my pregnancy lingerie for you? Or, how about the time where I..." he cut her off with a kiss, and not letting him forget them, their colleagues made wolf whistles and laughed at their intimate moment. They all laughed and Fin managed to lighten the mood.

"Damn, that sneaky little rat left us to foot the bill."

Everyone headed home shortly after that and both Elliot and Olivia were happy that he was sober. They got home and Elliot couldn't contain his arousal anymore. He picked Olivia up bridal style and carried her up the steps and into their room. He gently laid her down on the bed, and started to undress her delicately, always trying to be careful of their baby. When he revealed the bare skin of her baby bump, he placed a bunch of kisses there, which seemed to always make Olivia cry tears of happiness. His favorite thing was to talk to his baby.

"Hi, baby, Daddy and Mommy want you to stay in there for just a teensy bit longer, but we can't wait to meet you honey. Daddy can't wait to meet his little princess." Olivia brought his face up to hers and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and knowing that her hormones were on high, he gently slipped into her warmth, and he smiled when he heard her gasp and moan in pleasure. He started out slow, until Olivia told him to pick up the pace. He loved when her angry horny hormones came out and she threatened to "fuck herself with the vibrator in her drawer if he didn't fuck her harder". Her aggressiveness made him laugh.

Before he knew what was happening, Olivia flipped them over and started to ride him like no tomorrow. They always came to their release so fast when they were in this position. After a couple of moments, he heard her moans strain and her breaths turn into sharp and short gasps. He knew they had to be quieter considering all of the kids, minus Eli, who was at Kathy's for the week, were under one roof. He knew it was harder and harder for her to stay quiet, all of her senses were heightened.

"El, baby, I'm cumming..."

"Cum, baby, cum for me, Liv." All she needed were his words, and his finger swirling around her clit. Her nub of pleasure exploded and she let go, having one of the best orgasms of her life. She moaned lowly and gasped his name, "El!" It felt so damn good to be with him. But then again, every time her and Elliot had sex, it was like they outperformed themselves from the last time.

Feeling spent, the two sated detectives rolled off of each other, but quickly found their way back to each other. They cuddled up next to each other and the humming of their voices and the beating of each other's hearts ultimately lulled them to sleep. It was the best way to end the day. In each other's arms. Despite the troubles they faced today with Elliot's crazy new partner, who seemed to be nothing short of a nymphomaniac, they knew that landing in each other's arms was always the best part of their days.

...

When they awoke the next morning, they knew that no matter how remorseful Rachel felt, they had to make her jealous. Elliot planned to bring Olivia in to the precinct today. Elliot woke up shortly before Olivia, trying to rouse the kids from their slumber and get them ready for school. When she walked downstairs in her robe, everyone stared at her and she laughed.

"Good morning, guys. Why's everyone so giddy this morning?" She asked this as she rounded the table to give everyone a kiss on the forehead, and when stopped at Elliot to give him a tender kiss on the lips, he quickly pulled her into his lap. At this, the kids snickered and tried to cover it up.

"What'd we do, guys," asked Elliot.

"Well," Kathleen started, "let's just say we knew you guys had a _lot_ of fun last night." She blushed immediately after saying this, but not redder than Elliot and Olivia.

"Oh my god, guys. I'm so sorry you had to hear... that." Olivia didn't know how else to apologize but she felt awful for scarring these children for life. They all laughed and said how it was okay. They were old enough to understand sex. They were laughing when Dickie made his next comment.

"Believe me, Liv, I do _not_ mind at all," he added with a smirk, and Elliot punched him on the side of the shoulder while his older siblings all flicked him and yelled at him.

"Ew, Dickwad! You're a pig!"

 **What a way to end the story. But, finally. I wrote this in one day and I wanted it to be a long chapter, around 10K words, but I promise, next chapter will be a lot longer. Maybe I'll skip to the birth of the baby. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love getting your reviews; you guys are amazing readers. I'm sorry if I added too much smut. I just love this couple so much.**


	11. Understanding

**I'm back! In Chapter 10: I made a mistake and wrote "what a great way to end the story" and I meant to write chapter. OH MY GOD, THE CHRISKA REUNION THE OTHER DAY KILLED ME, AND CHRIS'S POST OF MARISKA TODAY AND HER POST WITH HIM MADE MY CRY, LAUGH SMILE, EVERYTHING! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH HONESTLY. Anyways! I love this story and as much as I wanted this one to be a really long one, I'm thinking to make my next one longer, in 100K range. I'm thinking about reuniting El and Liv, or doing another one while he is still at SVU. I'll think about it when I get there. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **If you are looking for any EO stories, I have a ton of amazing ones...**

 ***Back to You by CCL13**

 ***When We Met by SummerRaeBenson**

 ***(also pretty much every story from Anne Bensler such as:**

 **All I Need To Know**

 **Unexpected (work in progress)**

 **Timeless**

 **Partners for Life**

 ***And also, Turmoil by Skyscraper77 (which is also a work in progress)**

 **There are so many great stories and these are some of the ones on the top of my head. You won't regret reading these...**

 **Back to my fic now!**

 **Chapter 11: Aftermath**

Olivia and Elliot decided that Olivia would only stay at work for a couple hours, wanting to follow the doctor's strict orders. She just wanted to see the look on Rachel's face when she walked in. Unfortunately she didn't get to see any reaction out of the nymphomaniacal detective because the desk was clear.

Rachel had only started yesterday and already quit. The captain informed them that she admitted to her earlier mistake and requested a transfer. In the meantime, she wasn't going to come to work because of the embarrassment. She asked on behalf of her for Cragen to apologize for her actions. When the Cap explained to them, Olivia and Elliot looked at each and snickered, knowing that they both put on quite a show yesterday.

After Olivia had gone home, Elliot was sitting at his desk, for once being bored at work. Surprisingly, their work load had been light and there weren't a lot of incoming cases. He was about to grab his jacket and make an early escape when his phone rang. He made his way back to his desk and picked up his desk phone.

"Detective Stabler, Special Victims Unit"

"Hello, Mr. Stabler, this is Mrs. Lincoln, the principal at Elizabeth and Richard's school. I'm calling in regards to Richard. He was involved in an altercation today with another male student. I'm going to need you to come down here as soon as possible. I tried getting in touch with your ex-wife, but she said that your newborn son had his checkup today so I figured it'd be easier to call you."

 _Shit,_ he thought. _Today was Eli's three-month appointment._ That was besides the point. His son got into a fight at school. _Like father, like son._

"May I ask what my son got into a fight over?"

The principal exhaled loudly and sighed, "Mr. Stabler, your son is very agitated, and I think it's better if you come down here as soon as possible." He hung up the phone after exchanging goodbyes and thank-yous with the principal. He called Olivia and told her he was on his way to pick her up and he filled her in on the ride there about what the principal said. He was afraid that something terrible happened because Dickie, despite his short temper and angry outbursts, was a usually calm and considerate kid. Something had to have ticked him off real bad.

 _Let's see the damage..._ Elliot thought to himself. He knew he was tensing up about the severity of Dickie's situation, or the lack of knowledge about it. He was pulled from his trance when Olivia's thumb started to caress his hand. One simple look or touch from her and he is putty in her hands. She melts him, softens him in ways he never thought emotionally possible. She is his rock, the stability that he needs in crazy moments like these.

They arrived at Glen Oaks High School and sat in the car for a few moments.

"It's alright, El. Everything's going to be fine. Don't stress over nothing, baby." She gave him a kiss and slipped out of the car, waiting for him to do the same.

...

They walked inside and followed the signs that directed them towards the principal's office. When they reached it, Elliot knocked with one hand, his right entwined with Olivia's left, and when he heard a "Come in", he pushed the door open.

In front of the principal's desk, at one side sat a bruised Dickie with two open chairs next to him, and another boy, who Elliot recognized as Luke Spencer, seated next to his prim-and-proper parents. Dickie looked banged up, but someone did a big number on this Luke kid. _Atta kid, that's my boy,_ Elliot subconsciously thought as he stared at his son with a masked pride in his eyes.

"Ah, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. I'm so sorry you had to leave your job, especially you Mrs. Stabler. I remember those days..." Neither Elliot and Olivia nor Dickie corrected the principal on the state of their relationship, and when she brought up her pregnancy indirectly, her hand absentmindedly went to her belly.

"It's alright, Ma'am, we're just sorry we have to be here," Elliot guided Olivia to a chair and sat down next to her. He sandwiched her in between him and Dickie, wanting to protect her from the evil glares she was receiving from Luke's parents. News traveled fast, and when people in Queens heard that the renowned Detective Stabler knocked up his just-as-known partner Detective Benson, gossip spread. He could handle it, and he knew Olivia could, too, but he would rather her not get worked up in this state.

"Well, why don't you boys explain to your parents what happened?"

 _Flashback:_

 _Him and his group of friends were walking through the main hall when his phone went off. It was just a text from Maureen telling him that she would pick him up from school today. He clicked his phone off, and swiped it shut, but not before Luke, who was peaking over his shoulder, saw his lock screen._

 _"Hey Dickie, is that your step mom?"_

 _He felt uncomfortable by the question. He knew his step-mom was an incredibly attractive and at times he was even, affected, by her beauty. But what was worse than him having a mini crush on his step-mom? His friends having one too._

 _"Yeah, that's her when we went to Maureen's graduation." It was a group picture consisting of all the kids, Elliot and Olivia, and Kathy. Maureen was standing in the middle with her cap-and-gown, smiling brightly at the family surrounding her._

 _"She's a real hottie." Luke teased Dickie about Olivia, and he just laughed as his other friends nodded vigorously, definitely agreeing with Luke's statement._

 _"I bet she walks around the house naked_ _all the time, Dickie. That must be hard, right?" Luke laughed at his own choice words, meanwhile Dickie was trying to mask the blush that creeped up his neck, his cheeks reddening furiously._

 _"Cut it out, Luke. She doesn't do that..." He didn't get to finish before Luke started to tease him some more, and this set him off._

 _"Why do you care so much? Didn't your dad knock her up while he was still married to your mom? So she's a home wrecking whore? She's still hot!" Dickie was furious. He knew that what his father and Olivia did was wrong, but he would never speak of either of them that way. His comments propelled him into action, but Luke just kept talking and talking._

 _"I bet its so hot to hear your dad and her having sex. I bet she's a real good fuck. Nice and tight. Oooh, she's a MILF. What does she sound like, 'Mmhm, spank me, daddy' or more like a 'yea, right there, baby, thats so good, Elliot.'" He could've handled all of the other comments, but this one was the last straw. Even though he got hot-and-bothered around Olivia at times, he was furious at the way Luke was talking about his step-mom. Since he was little, his father always taught him to respect women, and calling them derogatory names and being disrespectful in a sexual manner did not count as respect. Nothing angered him more than people talking bad about his family._

 _He looked at Luke with a warning look, and when Luke just laughed, he knew this kid was a real prick. He ran and lunged forward, effectively tackling Luke to the floor, and he started furiously punching him. Not only was he releasing his anger, but he was giving the kid the payback he deserved for speaking so dirty and disgusting about his step-mom._

 _He didn't realize he was being hit or how bad the blows he delivered actually were, but he was aware of his surroundings when someone dragged him off of Luke. To the other kids, and some girls who had gathered around, he looked like a glorified hero. To most, he looked like a bully preying on the valedictorian of the class. Boy are they wrong about him, he thought._

 _He knew that as soon as Principal Lincoln made her way towards the hallway that he would be in her office. He wasn't even mad. He gave the kid a beating to teach him a lesson. If the kid is gonna be a punk all of his life like the guys his dad and step-mom arrested everyday, then he was glad to beat the shit out of him._

 _Flashback Over._

Dickie recounted the story, and the other boy didn't even object. As soon as Dickie recited every word that came out of Luke's mouth, Elliot clenched his fists as an angry blush swelled in his body. Olivia took immediate notice and put her hand to rest on his forearm. His hand instantly unclenched and he placed it on her thigh, squeezing it for reassurance. She smiled at him and nodded, letting him know that his feelings were valid, but she was just fine.

She had received a lot of derogatory comments thrown at her over the years, but for some reason, this bothered her more. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, or maybe because she was older now, but she can guess that it's the boy's age that threw her off.

A child this age, a teenage boy, shouldn't be speaking this way. Especially to an older woman her age. It disgusted her that while Dickie had the utmost respect for all of the women in his life, this kid walked around with a mouth so explicit.

Everyone who was drowning in their thoughts was interrupted by Principal Lincoln clearing her throat and continuing on with her lecture.

"Richard and Luke, I subject both of you to three after-school detentions. For the stunt the two of you pulled, I should suspend you. But the circumstances were different. And Mr. Spencer, the words that came out of your mouth were absolutely reprehensible. Whether you take this in stride or not, it makes you a disgusting person to speak of a woman or of any other person with such hurtful words. You should be ashamed of yourself, young man." She was stern and did not offer one ounce of sympathy to the boy, who received the beating of his life. Both Olivia and Elliot were happy that the woman felt the same way as them. They dealt with misogynistic scumbags all day, so to see a teenager slowly turn into one disgusted them as well.

When the principal dismissed them, he was quick to escort Dickie and Olivia out of the office, trying to avoid confrontation. Dickie took Olivia's other arm as an offer of support and she was grateful. She smiled at him and he felt he had to explain what happened.

"Listen, Liv, I hate what Luke said about you. None of it's true. You're not a home wrecking whore and please, _please,_ I would never say those things about you..." Olivia surprised him when she pulled him into a big hug, or as big as it could get with her belly in the way. She wanted to reassure him.

"Shhh, Dickie, I know, I know, honey. I would never ever think you would say those things about me. You're a good kid and I'm sorry we put you in this position, where you have to explain our situation to others," he was relieved that she wasn't pissed off at him for telling his friends that she had gotten pregnant while his Dad was still married to his mom. He knew it would come out eventually, so he told them flat out.

Before they exited the office, John Spencer, Luke's dad, made his way over to Elliot.

"Elliot." He said with a curt nod and stuck his hand out for Elliot to take.

"John." He took it and shook it shortly, before releasing it. He wanted no association with a man who probably talked badly about his family and their situation to their kids. He knew from experience that children were like sponges, and whatever their parents told them, they absorbed. He knew that Luke had to get these ideas from somewhere and he was staring into somewhere's eyes.

"If you would excuse me, I have to take my pregnant girlfriend and my children somewhere, so... I'll see you around."

It was like John just recognized Olivia, because his eyes lit up when he saw her, much to his wife's dismay. He smiled sneeringly at Olivia and again put his hand out for her to shake.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Olivia, I've heard so much about you. I'm John Spencer, Luke's father." She rolled her eyes so obviously that both Elliot and Dickie laughed.

"I could tell when I walked in and you were sitting next to Luke. I haven't heard much about you, but its a pleasure to meet you, too," she added with an attitude. Elliot was eating it up; he loved to see his woman try to bite back sneering comments.

"Well, I guess congratulations in order. When Laura told me that Elliot Stabler was expecting another child, I couldn't believe you had knocked Kathy up again. Boy, was I wrong..." He didn't get to finish ogling Olivia and her glowing pregnant body before Elliot gathered him by the collar and pushed him into the nearest word.

He whispered dangerously slow and quietly, actually scaring the man against the wall.

"I swear to God if I ever hear my children's or Olivia's name in your mouth, I will hurt you so fucking bad, John. And if I hear Luke say anything else about this, I will drag you to the precinct for sexual assault of a police officer."

That shut the man up real fast, and Elliot saw him instantly blanche at his words. He knew he was a pansy; bragging about his money and his golf course and all other bullshit that rich guys like him have. He knew it was all talk.

He was having an intense staring contest with this guy who was whimpering under his gaze, when he felt a warm tingling feeling spread through his body at Olivia's touch. She gently pulled him off of John and he let her. He would never fight her.

She whispered in his ear low, but loud enough for everyone to heard, "C'mon, baby, don't waste your breath on scum like him." It was all he needed to back off of the guy. He nodded vigorously, and without a second thought, he hugged Olivia and Dickie on both sides of him and walked out with his family. He would never care what anybody had to say about his family. All that matters was that his family was happy and healthy.

...

They had made it back to the apartment after going for a bite to eat and dropping Dickie off at the Stabler family house in Queens shortly after. He wanted to be with them in the city, but with his three new after-school detentions, he would have to catch up with his current homework. He promised to come back to their apartment with the other siblings and baby Eli over the weekend.

She was wiped after going out, and she was barely doing anything. She rubbed her belly as she trudged up the steps and walked to their bedroom. Elliot quickly followed.

They undressed and changed into sweats before cuddling in bed together. These were the moments he loved. Being close to his girlfriend, who was bearing his child, and rubbing her belly. Whether they were making love or just simply kissing, she had the unconscious ability to light his fire.

She turned on her side towards him, breaking their spooning position. She caressed his face with her fingers and leaned into multiple times to give him small pecks on the lips.

"What's going on up there, El?"

He looked up and into her eyes, and he swore he could see his whole world flashing in them. He never thought he would ever have another chance at love when things went south between him and Kathy. But looking into Olivia's eyes, and seeing her emotions on display, he knew he would never ever need anything else.

He wrapped both arms around her and gave her a searing kiss on the lips, breaking off with a light smacking sound of their lips.

"I just look at you from time-to-time and I realize how much I love you, and just how much you have changed our lives. You amaze me every day, Livia." _Livia,_ she thought. He rarely called her that and she loved when he did. She felt like she had gone back in time to when Lizzie and Dickie were kids and they used to call her that whenever she was around.

She saw the emotion swirling in his eyes and she had to admit to him that she did the same thing. There were days where she would pinch herself to make sure everything was really happening. She had a real family now.

Growing up, she was always alone. Holidays were always empty promises from her mom, and every year, she was sure in her heart that her mother would lay off the vodka and actually reciprocate some of the love Olivia showed her. She was envious of her friends at school who used to gloat about their holidays full of gifts and family time. She never got to experience those moments. She realized she was stuck in her thoughts, but sometimes she couldn't get out of them.

She never wanted to bathe in self-pity and have people feel sorry for her because of her childhood misfortunes. But it was something that always made her want to cry. Here she was, a middle-aged woman who prayed for a family, and she finally got it. She was always hopeful, and before everything with Elliot happened, she started to give up on her dreams of being a mother. But, as she lay here, swollen with their baby girl, her lover caressing her face, she loves to believe it.

"Now, Liv, what's going on in that big brain of yours?" They both chuckled and she was grateful for his lighthearted comment.

"Nothing, El. It's just so surreal that I am here with you, in our bed, while I'm pregnant with your child. It's all I ever wanted," she choked up at the end and he gathered her tighter in his arms.

"Shhh, Liv, you have me, you have the kids, who love you immensely. Don't you ever forget how much we adore you." He pulled back to look into her eyes and a mutual understanding passed through them. She leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down to meet her.

The kiss got passionate and Olivia and her ever-present increase libido made a presence as she straddled his thighs.

"Are you sure, Liv?" Elliot asked as they started to strip each other of the clothes they just changed into. She pushed him flat onto his back as the last of their clothing fell to the floor. She leaned down, nibbled on the top of his ear, and whispered seductively,

"I'm sure, El. Make love to me, baby." That's all he needed to enter her and encourage soft moans and curses to a higher god above from both of them. Making love to her would never get tiring. No matter what position, he always felt so intimately connected to her and he loved nothing more than being close to her.

...

A couple of weeks had passed and Olivia had hit 32 weeks pregnant. It was the middle-to-end of February, and her due date was first expected to be April 4, but Dr. Vega said it should be around March 29 instead. She was overjoyed that she made it this far; at 39 years old, she was worried that she wouldn't come close to full-term, and this milestone had proven a lot.

Casey and Melinda had decided that they wanted to throw the baby shower for Olivia, with help from Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie, for tomorrow. They knew how worried Olivia was about the timing of this baby, so they made it with over a month left of the pregnancy. Olivia would feel more comfortable now rather than being ready to pop and having to worry about dressing all fancy.

The shower was set to be in the back room of a fancy restaurant not far from their apartment. She was excited, not only to see everyone she loved gathered in one place, but also because the food was supposedly really good. Food had become her best friend during this pregnancy.

Today was Friday, and tomorrow was the shower. She had just gotten home from lunch with Maureen, who had a day off from school, when her phone began to ring. She made it to the couch to sit down, knowing that she would probably collapse if she stood any longer. When she retrieved her phone from it's place on the coffee table, she was shocked to see the incoming caller's name. _Dean Porter._

She quickly picked up the phone, wondering why he would be calling her now, almost nine months after their last encounter at the Policemen's Ball, and the first time she and Elliot had made love.

"Hello?"

His voice was raspy but jovial, and she questioned even more why he was calling her.

"Hey, Dean. It's Liv. You rang?"

She heard a sigh and a light chuckle. "Yeah, listen, Liv, I know I'm a little late but congratulations on the pregnancy. I've been meaning to call you lately but I felt a little awkward..."

"Dean, I appreciate you calling, but I don't understand why you should feel awkward around me now... everything's good between us. Right?" There was silence on the other end of the line that made her pick at her cuticles. She was wondering what was going on in his head and she hoped he wasn't going to rehash their past relationships.

"Liv, we had sex not long before the Policemen's Ball. I'm not the father, am I?"

...

She was baffled to say the least. Never in a million years did she think of Dean and their sexual history. But it was absolutely not possible. They had attended the Policemen's Ball together, but it was after they had ended up their casual sexual relationship, which was weeks before the ball and her first time with Elliot, the time that got her pregnant. She was one thousand percent sure that Dean was not the father of her little baby girl. Elliot was, and he would continue to be.

She never disclosed to Elliot the nature of her relationship with Dean. He understood, from her words, that they were definitely not "mutually exclusive", but he had to have guessed that they were having sex. After all, she had gotten together with him for a fling because of Elliot in the first place. She wouldn't blame him, but it was the truth. He had just gone back to Kathy after she announced her unplanned pregnancy. It shredded her to the core and ripped her away from her only chance to be with Elliot.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Dean's voice through the phone.

"Hey Liv, you there?"

She stuttered as she answered. "Uh, yeah, yeah Dean, I'm here. Listen, I know you probably have been harboring these thoughts about the baby, but I promise you that Elliot is the father. I am almost nine months along and when Elliot and I went to my OB/GYN, she assured us that the date of conception was pretty accurate and close to the policemen's ball, when Elliot and I..."

"Yeah, Liv, I figured it was him," he sighed and cut her off abruptly. He didn't want to hear about her and Elliot's conquests. "But in all seriousness, I am happy for you guys. I know it's not conventional, but I could always tell you had something for him."

"Wow, thanks Dean, I hope you're doing well."

...

She had been relaxing when Elliot got home and she was overjoyed. Not only because he promised to bring home butter pecan and cookies and cream ice cream from the local creamery, but because she missed him all day long. She replayed her conversation with Dean over in her head, and she realized that she was meant for Elliot. After all the years of pining over a man she couldn't have, she finally had him to herself. He was the father of her child and she couldn't be happier.

She made an effort to walk to the door, but he quickly dismissed her and made his way to the couch, where Olivia found herself watching "Pretty Woman" and eating extra-buttery popcorn. Her current situation made him laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked with a stern tone. She knew she looked foolish; popcorn in one hand and tissues in the other, with tear tracks on her face. She couldn't help it. Ever since she started to progress in her pregnancy, her emotions were out of control and she wished she could control it. There were times where Elliot would compliment her and she would just cry real tears.

 _Flashback:_

 _They were basking in the glow of their passionate love-making. Elliot looked over to her and could not believe that he was the man laying next to the bronze and beautiful goddess named Olivia. He knew he would never be good enough for her, a worthy enough man. She had so much to offer and he was a soon-divorcee with five children. And another one on the way with her._

 _She felt his eyes boring into her and she craned her neck to see what he was looking at. Looking deep into his eyes, she felt she saw every emotion she had ever experienced. Whenever she needed comfort or to know she was loved, his eyes were there and waiting and instantly consoled her._

 _"What are you staring at, babe?" She asked lightly. She didn't know his emotional state as he held her gaze. He reached across the bed and gathered her into his waiting arms, and pressed a tender kiss against her lips, pulling back with a smile._

 _"Sometimes I just look at you, and I can't believe you choose me. Every day, you choose to wake up to this face and hear this gruff voice before you go to sleep. It amazes me how much I love you, but even more so how you love me. I am forever grateful for you. And the fact that you are carrying our little girl, makes everything make sense." By the time he finished, she was practically bawling and found herself in hysterics. She had never been loved like this before._

 _She had never experienced a love so deep, the kind of love she and Elliot mutually felt for each other. She was never nurtured or shown love, so being in this relationship was better than anything she ever expected._

 _"I love you so fucking much, El. Don't ever doubt my love for you. You may feel unworthy, but to me, you are everything I will ever need."_

 _Flashback End._

"Nothing, baby. You just look so cute." He sealed his comment with a kiss and lifted her up to bring her to the kitchen and show her the ice cream. As soon as she spotted the newly packaged, homemade ice cream, she waddled as fast as she could over and grabbed a spoon. She didn't bother with a bowl, considering she would definitely eat right out of the pint.

"Mmmm" she let out as she took a scoop of the ice cream. Elliot just laughed and wrapped her in his arms from behind. "I love you, Liv." He admitted as he laughed.

"Oh yeah, El, I love you, too... damn this ice cream is good!"

...

They were sitting in bed, getting ready to watch another movie. She had chosen "When Harry Met Sally", one of her favorite movies. She wouldn't consider herself a hopeless romantic, but she definitely believed in finding your soul mate. Everyone had one. And she was glad that she had found hers.

They had made it to the part where they were in Katz Deli, and Sally started to moan loudly. They both cracked up in laughter, both thinking of the same thing.

"Every time we go there, I think of that scene! She's hysterical," Olivia exclaimed while her laughter continued.

They proceeded to watch the movie and when they finished, they finished getting ready for bed. They had sat down next to each other in bed and cuddled up when Elliot's voice penetrated the air. He heaved a sigh and expressed his thoughts.

"As of today, I am officially yours..." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. _The divorce had gone through._ She looked up at him with a question in her eyes and he nodded back with tears in his own eyes as well.

"Yea, baby, we can finally be together." She leaned up and sealed his statement with a kiss, excited to finally be living and be with him without guilt following her. The kiss got passionate, and as the couple realized for the first time, that they were a legitimate couple, their lovemaking changed.

It was harmonious, full of passionate kisses and loving touches. Instead of fucking and screaming out to God, there were soft moans and cooes of the other's name. It was unlike they ever felt before.

Falling asleep in each other's arms was how Saturday morning found the couple. The day of the shower had arrived, and she was beyond excited to see all of her friends gathered. She wanted the men to be there, even Elliot. Though it wasn't traditional, she didn't have a boatload of female friends, and inviting all of the male friends in her life would make her happy.

She couldn't wait. She knew it would be a day she would always remember.

And she definitely would.

 **END CHAPTER! Whew, I am so deeply sorry for not updating in a long time. I had about 1 million assignments due for school and I could not handle everything. But I'm back, and I hopefully won't be gone too long next time. I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but Ill just split this chapter in half. The baby shower will continue in the next chapter. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FOLLOW THE STORY!**


	12. Unbreakable

**Hey guys! I am SO SO SO sorry to be writing this last chapter so late, but i had gotten so sidetracked with school, and even now in the summer, I have had so much school work to do. Im wrapping up this story as best as I can and definitely going to be starting a new one. Hope you enjoy.!**

 **Chapter 12: Baby Girl**

The shower had been going great so far. Despite her size and being extremely uncomfortable so late in her pregnancy, Olivia was enjoying herself and was so grateful to Casey and Melinda. They had done everything for her, including pick out a beautiful outfit for her. Olivia donned a flowy white lace gown that hit below the ankles and accentuated her belly perfectly. Her hair was curled elegantly and she had on a scrappy pair of sandals, unable to walk very well in heels while balancing her belly.

As she dug into the cake, absolutely spent from mingling and opening up shower presents, Olivia felt all of the wind just blow out of her. At the watery sensation that made its way down her leg, she gasped and immediately looked to her right at Maureen, who brought her eyes to her soon-to-be stepmother, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Oh. Shit."

...

They had made it to the hospital in about 30 minutes, after explaining to everyone frantically what was happening. As soon as Maureen helped Olivia to the entrance of the hospital, the staff rushed around to find a doctor or resident to bring the girls up to the maternity ward. Once they wheeled Olivia into a room with one other woman, who had a newborn laying across her chest, Maureen tried to get Olivia settled after the nurse left, but not before helping Olivia put her gown on.

"Liv, I called Dad while you were with the nurse. He should be here any minute." At that Olivia visibly relaxed. She knew that this was her first time in childbirth and it would be hard but if Elliot was by her side, she could do anything.

Before she could even acknowledge Maureen, she heard a bustling behind the door before it eventually rocketed open. The sight of Elliot, nervous and anxious, made her smile, even through the impending contractions. She was surprised that even though her water broke, she was getting contractions right away. She read several times in parenting and maternity books that labor, especially first time, can take days.

"Liv, oh thank god, I was so worried, babe," Elliot rushed out in one breath. She smiled brightly at him and beckoned him over. As he made it to her side, she looked into his eyes and gave him a searing kiss.

"I'm okay, El. But this is really happening! I can't believe it!" As they settled in and called the rest of the kids and friends, who were so eager for updates on their friend, to notify them of their situation. It was going to be a long night.

...

Collette Hope Stabler. A beautiful girl who was born six pounds, seven ounces, and stood 19 inches tall. All ten perfect fingers and all ten perfect toes were there. As the couple stared into the sapphire blue of their daughters eyes, they couldn't believe that their love had created such a beautiful angel. She inherited the Stabler baby-blues and the Benson tawny brown hair. She was an angelic mix of her parents.

After awhile, the intermediate family and friends gathered around the child, in awe of their little sister, their daughter, and basically their niece. She was everyone's saving grace.

...

 **EPILOGUE:**

She opened her groggy eyes and turned over on her left side, staring at the picturesque man she gets to call her husband. The sun was close to setting, and the wind was picking up, but alas the sun shone through, right on the perfect family.

On her sleeping man's chest laid their six-month-old son, Henry James, who was out like a light. Like Collette, Henry was a surprise child, but loved and admired nonetheless. She couldn't believe how much her boy had grown.

She was about to shake Elliot awake when she heard high-pitched screams and laughter of pleasure coming from the beam of light at the shore. Their little Collette was almost three years old, and she was ever the angel. Olivia sat up as she saw her daughter in the arms of her older brother, who lifted her up and blew raspberries over her exposed belly and her face.

At first, she was in awe of how accepting and understanding Elliot's children were of Collette. After all, she was their little sister. Now, she is so used to seeing all five older siblings play with her little girl and boy.

All the kids joined them today, even Eli. At a little over three years old, Eli was enamored by his "wittle sister", who he had no problem playing with and definitely protecting. Eli and Collette got along so well and everyone dubbed them siamese twins because although they came from different mothers, they had the closest bond of all the siblings. It warmed both Elliot and Olivia's heart.

She turned back to her husband when she heard the faint noises of her baby boy stirring. He was due for a feeding so before Elliot could awake, she gently reached over and attempted to grab Henry, but ultimately failed when she heard Elliot inaudibly growl and hold onto their little man tighter, protecting him.

She rubbed Elliot's shoulder until he stirred awake. He looked up at her, smiled when he found those chocolate brown eyes that always waited for him to wake, and he loosened his grip of Henry so she could feed him.

After all these years together, he was still in awe of her strength, especially now after seeing her give birth to his two children. The strength she held made him look like a wimp and he had no problem with that. His wife was a warrior.

He looked over at her as she lower her bikini top and guided their child to her nipple. _Beautiful,_ he thought. _Just fucking beautiful._ Watching her feed their children was one of the things he looked forward to every day. It was a bonus that he got to see her boob, something he mercilessly teased her for when she was up for the lighthearted jokes after being up all night. But it was seeing her provide food and life to their children. She created that baby and she grew it and he couldn't be prouder.

The baby was dozing off again, mouth still latched onto her nipple, and she weened him off and passed the baby to him to burp. She fixed her top while Elliot reverently rubbed Henry's back, and when he let out a loud burp/gurgle, he chuckled.

"That was a big one, baby boy!" Him and Olivia laughed, and as the baby fell back asleep, they placed him in the portable play seat to rest comfortably like a king.

Elliot cuddled up beside his wife as they stared out towards the water, while keeping a watchful eye on all of their children. He turned Olivia to face him and planted a searing wet kiss against her lips, to which she responded effortlessly and smiled when they parted.

"What was that for, El?"

"There are some days where I just sit back and pinch myself, hoping that everything we created together, the life we made for ourselves, isn't a dream. I mean, I have the most beautiful wife and I am the proud father of seven kids. I never thought I would say that, but I'm a lucky son of a bitch, Liv. We beat the odds."

She kissed him deeply, opening her mouth wide for his entrance as tears spilled down her cheeks. They were broken up by a dead weight on their legs. They broke apart abruptly, while laughing, and stared up into the beautiful blues of their Collette.

"Mommy, Dada, stop kissy! I wanna go pay in the sand wit Eli! Can we go pay wit Eli now?" They laughed as they listened to their daughter's broken grammar.

"Sure, baby, Daddy and I will be right there," Olivia assured her daughter with a kiss on the forehead and the lips. As Collette ran over yelling at her siblings and ordering them into the sand, Olivia cuddled up closer to Elliot.

"I love you so much, Elliot. You're not the only one who thinks it's the most surreal thing."

As they stared into each others eyes, locking lips as a promise of forever, they knew one thing.

The bond they had was absolutely unbreakable.

"C'mon, babe, let's go play in the sand."

As she grabbed onto his hand that led her to her children, she knew he would never steer her in the wrong direction. They would always have each other to keep them on the right path.

FINIS

 **Thank you to all who read this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was kind of getting tired of the story (hence why I didn't update for awhile). Thank you to all who subscribed and waited patiently for an update. This was my first completed fic and I'm very proud of myself.**

 **If anyone has any topics that I should write about, definitely write them in the reviews. I need an idea for my next story!**

 **It was a great journey with you guys for "The Other Woman". 3.**


End file.
